Halo
by Chiaki-chan13
Summary: Mal summary. No era por que fuera un duque, no era por que su vida corría peligro, no, no era por eso, era por que él la quería fuese como fuese, por que le había enseñado que el amor era más que un simple sentimiento, por que amaba su sonrisa...
1. Introducción

Este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto - ..todo gracias a la inspiracion que me ha brindado leer las maravillosas historias de Naruto y Sakura jejeje pero eh...dije inspiración, no plagio..estoy en contra de eso n.n. Espero que les guste criticas constructivas y destructivas tambien las recibire. Ah se me olvidaba, los personajesno son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto =P

* * *

Era un día perfecto, era tan hermoso que cualquiera hubiese pensado que sería un día genial para ir a dar un paseo por el parque, salir con el amor de tu vida y desearle al mundo paz y alegría. Por lo menos así lo era para la mayoría, pero dentro de esa mayoría no se encontraba Sakura Haruno, aquella chica seguía leyendo algo que en su vida pensó leer… una revista de _"como conquistar al chico de tus sueños"._

Ino se la había prestado, después de todo ella y Shikamaru ya estaban juntos, al final después de noches soportando a Ino-cerda llorando -como solo ella sabía hacer- por que el amor de su vida se iría con Temari (la pelos de puerco espín) se había acabado.

Shikamaru era un tipo bastante problemático, al igual que Ino; había resultado que tan solo había salido con Temari para poder elegir el problemático anillo de compromiso para Ino.

¡Qué felicidad! pensó una Sakura bastante molesta después de semana y media llorando en su casa. Pero qué más daba, ver a su amiga feliz le era bastante agradable, odiaba verla llorar, no solo porque no soportaba escuchar sus chillidos si no porque la quería demasiado –no lo admitiría nunca-.

Así que ahí la tenían, encerrada en su habitación leyendo una tonta revista para conquistar al chico de sus sueños, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y es que era verdad, Sasuke era bastante atractivo, cabello negro, ojos azabaches con la mirada más sensual que se pudiese haber visto jamás y ese cuerpo y porte envidiado de alguna deidad griega, era el capitán del equipo de futbol de su escuela y uno de los más inteligentes también, en pocas palabras él era "Perfecto", lo único que opacaba su perfección era que no se fijaba en ella. Vamos habia miles de razones para fijarse en aquella chica de cabellos rosas; era fuerte, inteligente, decidida, amable -a veces- y ¿bonita?, pero eso simplemente no bastaba, Hinata en cambio, bueno ella era otra cosa.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, vallamos a dar un paseo, hoy no tengo a Neji pegado a mí, le dije a Ino y ella está más que dispuesta y Hinata nos esperara allí.- La voz entusiasmada de Ten-ten sonaba del otro lado de la bocina del teléfono. Ir con sus amigas no sonaba nada mal, compras, helados, diversión, helados…

-Lo sé, pero es solo que… tengo otros, ¿planes?

-¿Planes?, si claro, quedarte leyendo esas tontas revistas, ¡Por favor Sakura! Tú no eres de esas, a ti nunca te gustaron esas cosas tan…femeninas.- Sakura resoplo, odiaba sentirse así, "tan femeninas" asi habia dicho, no era femenina ya, bueno, tal vez no era bonita pero…

-Está bien…

-¡Genial Sakura!

-¿Dónde dijiste que estaban?

-No lo dije, pero ya que lo preguntas vamos a la casa de Hinata, de ahí partiremos.

-Bien, nos vemos.

Se miro al espejo, saco ropa de su armario, que mas daba vestirse genial, tan solo era un paseo entre amigas, no vería a nadie en particular, no haría nada en particular y no saldría con nadie en particular. Era raro saber que estaba sola, pero no literalmente sola, sola en el sentido de _"ningún chico que quiera salir con ella", _incluso Hinata ya tenía a alguien especial, o al parecer eso sospechaba ella y a decir verdad no quería que esas sospechas fueran ciertas.

Camino por el parque, el día era casi perfecto, el sol brillaba, el clima era fresco y estaba comiendo su helado favorito.

-Valla, que bonita es…

-Si tienes razón, pregúntale como se llama y no te quedes ahí mirando como idiota.- Sonrió, sabía que no era para ella, igual y no perdía nada en voltear a ver de quien se trataba.

-No imbécil, no viene sola, ese no es ¿S-sasuke Uchiha?- Su corazón tembló y las ganas de voltear se esfumaron, ella sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas, no habría tenido por que hacerse iluciones con algo que no pasaría.

-¡S-sakura-chan!, espera…u-un momen…to- Aquella voz dulce y bajita la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?

-B-bien, es que yo…yo, q-queria preguntarte si… ¿crees que sería b-buena idea llevar a S-sasuke-kun al paseo c-con las chicas?- El color escarlata inundo sus mejillas como siempre, jugar con sus dedos era un tick que Sakura admitía como adorable, en verdad lo era, realmente Hinata era adorable.

-A las chicas no les importaría, pero y ¿a Sasuke…-kun?, no le importaría venir con chicas, a un paseo de chicas, en un lugar de chicas.

-Demasiado tentadora tu oferta Sakura, gracias.- Su voz era fría como siempre, pero esta vez podía ver algo más, algo que no mostraba con ninguna otra chica, el brillo en los ojos del Uchiha era inusualmente hermoso pero no era para ella, era para la chica que miraba sonrojada a un Sasuke que tomaba de su mano.

-hehehe –No podía hacer más que sonreír y actuar normal.- esto…por mí no hay problema.

-Sasuke-kun, tú en verdad ¿quieres v-venir?- Sonrió, esa sonrisa de medio lado que había deseado para ella, esa caricia en su cabeza que había soñado para ella, ese beso en la mejilla que había pensado para…

-No tiene nada de malo que alguien más se entere de que salimos ¿oh si?...- …para ella ya no podía ser, ahora era para Hinata. La voz sensual y retadora electrizaba cada parte de la piel de la ojos color perla, le molestaba sentirse tan apenada con él, pero a la vez le encantaba sentirlo.

-¡No!- Grito sorprendiendo a Sakura, era la primera vez que Hinata contestaba así, tan decidida-…yo..y-o te…

-Tú me ¿Qué? - Era esa sonrisa cómplice la que termino por destrozar aquello que ella más cuidaba.

-¡Yo te amo!...- de golpe y sin tapujos, y con esa frase el beso robado más exquisito que Hinata hubiera recibido de su arrogante y amado novio.

-hujum, perdón, pero si no les molesta jejeje…- Bajo suavemente su gorra deportiva para evitar que la mirasen, no podía pasar ahora, no ahora Sakura, no ahora.- Nos vamos.

-¡Hai!- Sin duda Sasuke no tenía gustos malos, la culpa era de ella, lo venía llegar desde hace tiempo, pero era esa maldita esperanza, aquella maldita chispa de _"y si tal vez", _afortunadamente esa esperanza había muerto hoy.

-Por cierto Hinata, Sasuke-kun, felicidades por su relación.- Sonrió sinceramente y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Hinata tenía una buena amiga, no había duda, él amaba a la Hyuga y había hecho un buena elección.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Hinata. El helado de chocolate se había derretido en un punto que no recordaba, lo había tirado y por primera vez no se sintió apenada por su desperdicio.

Las cosas no pintaban bien para ella; Sasuke y Hinata paraban a cada tienda por la que pasaban (todo claro para cumplir cualquier capricho de la pequeña Hyuga), el siempre sonrojándola picaramente y ella riendo y apenándose, una pareja perfecta. Era un martirio.

Pero lo peor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La mansión Hyuga se alzaba imponente en la hermosa ciudad de Konoha y no estaba vacía, podía ver a una chica de cabello castaño con ropa estilo chino, su cara mostraba una mueca nada complacida, abrazándola se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Neji Hyuga otro ser perfecto de cabello café con ojos perlados igual que la pequeña chica que caminaba agarrada de la mano de cierto chico perfecto también.

-Valla, ya era hora de que llegaras frentona, ¿que estuviste haciendo eh? Esperaste a que tu frente se encogiera un poco –Estaba a punto de darle un golpe, uno muy fuerte en la cara de cerdo que tenía pero no pudo hacerlo, ¿por qué?- ¿¡Hinata estas con Sasuke-kun!...

En primer lugar Ino habia gritado a todo pulmon en frente de su cara y en segundo, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para golpearla, hoy simplemente se sentía extrañamente cansada.

-Ino, podrías dejar de gritar, aturdes a la pobre Hinata, cielos que problemática eres…-Bufo mientras tomaba la mano de su princesa, y es que estaba bien, fuera como fuera: gritona, enojona, vanidosa, escandalosa, llorona y muy, muy problemática Ino era su princesa, su adorada niña mimada y él no haría nada para cambiarlo.

-Eso lo tenías muy oculto Hinata, ¿Neji por que no me habías dicho?

-Porque simplemente no lo sabía Ten-Ten, no soy su niñera sabes.

Hinata era un manojo de nervios, Sasuke… bueno el simplemente adoraba ver a su novia así, le importaba poco lo que los demás dijeran, si gustaba o no era asunto de ellos.

Así que entre risas y uno que otro momento penoso para Hinata, las tres parejas caminaron rumbo al parque de atracciones, todos excepto Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿no vienes?... perdón pero no sabía que Neji estaría aquí con Shikamaru, aun así no tiene porque ser un día aburrido.- No podía decirle que no a una Ten-Ten entusiasmada, ¿oh sí?

Ino observo a su amiga, ella lo sabía, lo entendía bien, después de todo habia sido ella la que le habia entregado esa revista y se sentía culpable, demasiado culpable como para dejarla sola.

-Ten-Ten, la verdad yo no me siento muy bien hoy…- La sopresa apareció en los ojos del Nara, ella habia deseado ir al parque de diversiones como si fuera una niña chiquita, era extraño que dejara uno de sus caprichos simplemente porque se sentía mal.- Así que me regresare a casa, ¿me acompañas frentona? – Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, miro a Shikamaru que le sonreía aun con las manos en sus bolsillos, podía ver la cara de satisfacción en su rostro.- Lamento el inconveniente Ten-Ten, ¡Hinata no perviertas a Sasuke-kun de acuerdo! – Saco la lengua torpemente como aquella niña que hubiese hecho una travesura, tomo la mano de Shikamaru y miro a la chica de cabello rosa que tenía enfrente, ella sostenía una sonrisa en los labios, esa frágil sonrisa que se quebraría en cualquier momento.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a aquella fuente de agua en donde pelearon y se reconciliaron tantas veces, tantas que ella no podía ni recordarlas porque eran chiquilladas, pleitos de niñas que las habían unido tanto y que ahora demostraban cuanto habían crecido, cuanto habían madurado y hasta donde llegaba el amor mutuo entre ellas.

-Ino – Su voz susurro en sus oídos, se habia detenido para voltear a verle.- estoy orgulloso de ti…- Ella solo sonrió, no podía apenarse solo por aquellas palabras. Pero lo acía y se veía realmente preciosa. Shikamaru la solto de la mano.

-Frentona, se puede saber qué rayos…- Su rostro se paralizo al voltear a verla. Ella estaba ahí con la gorra deportiva y los pantalones negros, su camisa holgada que ella tanto odiaba y el rostro mojado, mojado y rojo. Las lágrimas le caían gota tras gota, ganando una carrera por ver quien caía más rápido y que lagrima era la más dolorosa. Sentía su pecho arder suavemente, quería correr y gritar lo mucho que odiaba ser ella, quería saber porque no era tan bonita como Hinata, tan genial como Ino o tan entusiasta como Ten-Ten.

- Les sonreí Ino, les sonreí y les felicite…

-Si frentona, lo sé… -La voz se le quebró y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más, se estaba cayendo y no haría nada para detenerlo, quería sentir el golpe, quería sentir que había sido una tonta al creerse algo que no pasaría jamás porque ella lo sabía, en verdad sabía que Hinata lo quería, eran amigos de pequeños y sabía que él solo sonreía con ella. Pero ella también lo quería, ella también quería verle esa sonrisa, más que cualquier cosa deseaba que esa sonrisa se la diera a ella.

Su pequeño sueño se derrumbaba y nadie podría evitarlo. Sintió unas manos tibias abrazarla mientras caía con ella, no sintió el golpe ni el frio piso al que tenía que haber caído.

Abrió sus ojos aun húmedos, las gotas salían involuntariamente mojando los dedos de una chica rubia frente a ella.

-No puedes dejarte caer así frentona…-Sus sollozos aumentaban y los ojos celestes de Ino se inundaban de lagrimas también.- no te dejare sola Sakura.

Aun la recordaba, aquella niña de cabello corto que le había dicho que el cabello largo era el favorito de Sasuke, aquella niña que le había enseñado tantas cosas aun le estaba enseñando más…_no dejarse caer por algo que no valdría la pena ya_. Lo aceptaba, Sakura ya no lloraría por el novio de su amiga Hinata, dejaría de comportarse como una niña caprichosa y no voltearía atrás nunca más, pero dolía mucho y por eso solo por eso le pedía a Ino que la dejara llorar.

Shikamaru no podía hacer más que agachar la mirada y darles la espalda, no podía meterse en algo tan complicado como él corazón roto de una chica. Sabía que Ino sufriría con ella así que ahora solo le quedaba ayudarla a ser fuerte para que así indirectamente Ino le brindara fuerzas a Sakura también.

Entonces, con las lágrimas de las dos chicas el cielo en Konoha se nublo.

Una nueva Sakura le decía adiós a la vieja y así como el sol saldría después de la lluvia, una sonrisa en ella aparecería después de su llanto.

-Gracias Ino...-Susurro.

* * *

***Waaa aqui esta el primer capitulo espero les guste, enserio si creen que no tiene lógica o que es muy malo diganmelo porfavor y si les gusta, tambien ...=)***

**Bueno en el proximo capitulo se vera más de la vida de Sakura y de alguien que la golpeara con fuerza..."Bonitos ojos azules"...hehehe**

*Grcias por leerlo ... heheh y dicho esto... si pueden y si quieren... dejen reviews =s*


	2. Odio puro Naruto Usumaki

_**Y una vez, más los personajes de Naruto no me pertenencen, son todos propiedad de MAsashi Kishimoto..=) **_

* * *

Capitulo 1

No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, miraba el techo como si en el hubiese una respuesta pero no encontró ninguna. El día era cálido, se acercaban las épocas de lluvias y eso la ponía de buenas. Si, había dicho de buenas y es que la época de lluvias era su estación favorita, ¿que por qué? Pues por el simple hecho de que la tierra olía bien, las flores brotaban después de está y por qué le encantaba mojarse en ella. Además esa sería una época especial, estaría sola en su casa, razón: "Nosotros también necesitamos vacaciones hija, somos una pareja de enamorados después de todo" y allí estaba la respuesta. Genial, eso era verdaderamente genial, la casa entera para ella sola, aunque no podría decirse que la disfrutaría mucho, la escuela, las tareas bueno no tendría tiempo para mucho.

Las maletas en la puerta y un: "Apresúrate querida" le dieron a entender que era hora de bajar y acompañarlos hasta el aeropuerto.

-¡Ya voy madre!- Metió sus pies dentro de sus zapatillas deportivas negras, acomodo su pescador deportivo del mismo color y la camisa holgada que tanto odiaba Ino.

-S-sakura, no es para vestirse de luto

-¿Eh?, oh ya… no, es solo que…

-Deja que se vista como quiera amor- Adoraba a su padre, no tenía que darle explicaciones que ni si quiera ella se había preguntado.- Te vez hermosa con cualquier color mi cielo.

-Ya, ahora Sakura creerá que yo soy la mala…- La típica discusión, los extrañaría.

Entre besos, abrazos, cuídate mucho, lávate los dientes, no duermas tarde, come bien y no invites a ninguna persona de sexo opuesto a casa, los padres de Sakura subieron al avión mientras ella los veía partir.

Miro por el ventanal de la sala de espera para abordar y sonrió para sí. Estaba tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta que alguien corría a toda velocidad, esquivando maletas, personas, asientos y botes de basura.

-¡CUIDADO!- La voz desesperada la hiso voltear, lo único que vio fue un par de ojos azules. "Bonitos" pensó.

Abrió los ojos escuchando murmullos alrededor de ella. Todo era negro, después empezó a ver a personas que la miraban curiosa.

-Q-que…¿Qué me paso?...- Su voz aturdida sonaba en su cabeza.

-Ah, ¡perdona! No me di cuenta que estabas parada. Mi maleta se quedo en el avión, quería recogerla pero…- Abrió los ojos mientras se sentaba para mirar de frente al chico que la había tumbado. Era absurdo, lo golpearía en cuanto supiera quién era.

Su voz se detuvo en cuanto ella abrió los ojos. Eran los ojos más hermosos que él hubiese visto, ese color jade que hacía que los minutos se detuvieran. Era una niña preciosa…que él golpeo sin darse cuenta…tal vez, por la forma en la que lo miro en el momento de abrir aquellos parpados él se dio cuenta de que estaba en grandes problemas, en grandes y antes de que pudiera objetar por su vida, sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo tumbo unos metros lejos de ella.

-P-perdon…-Ya hacia tirado con el bote de basura encima, el mismo bote que había tratado de esquivar para no caer antes de golpear a la chica de ojos hermosos, le costaba levantarse y las lagrimillas asomaron un poco, valla que era fuerte.

-¡ ¿Tu…tremendo pedazo de inútil acaso no te fijas por dónde vas?, a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre correr aquí ¿ah?

-Y-yo lo lamento…- Lo odiaba, desde el primer segundo en que le vio la cara de tonto mirándola le odió, o al menos eso es lo que parecía ser el odio, ese sentimiento que quemaba y aceleraba el corazón de Sakura a mil por hora, y es que en sus cortos 17 años de vida ella nunca había odiado. Así que al sentir aquel extraño sentimiento lo único que pudo atinar a pensar su corazón era…odio, odio puro y de los fuertes.

-En verdad lo lamento señorita…- Abrió los ojos cuando vio su ojo sangrar, rayos esta vez se había pasado, se había pasado y mucho. Era una fuerza que nunca creyó tener.

-Oh no, lo lamento enserio, ¿pero que te eh hecho?, yo, yo estoy tan…

-Nee esto- señalo su ojo cerrado con el hilo de sangre escurriendo- esto no es nada, esto solo es un pellizco de un bebe, no puedo creer que pienses que tu puedes hacerme daño…- Sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba seguro que la aria sentir mejor, aquella chica de cabello rosado no pensaba lo mismo. Que le ocurría a ese tipo presumido, creyéndose el ser súper fuerte del planeta, otro golpe no estaría mal para bajarle los humos de señor todopoderoso.

-Valla, así que crees que mi fuerza no se compara ni con la de un bebe…-Su vena estaba a punto de reventar, preparar un puño para el siguiente golpe era una buena idea.- pues ahora veras pedazo de…- Antes de que se armara una batalla campal, un policía lo jalo de la oreja mientras otro tomaba la muñeca de la pequeña chica de negro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos ya estaban en la calle. Vaya día para ella.

-Ese idiota, te lastimo la muñeca verdad…maldito- Chisto,tomo la blanca mano de la chica y saco algo de su pequeña mochila de equipaje. Coloco la venta alrededor de la muñeca de ella y sonrio con satisfacción.

-Naruto Usumaki-Gritó- mucho gusto.- Su sonrisa la dejo perpleja, era la primera vez que alguien la saludaba así. Una carcajada salió de su boca, "gracias por hacerme reír Naruto Usumaki". Ella nunca diría lo que acababa de pensar. Sus mejillas rojizas le hicieron olvidar que estaba en la calle, le hiso olvidar que no recordaba muy bien la ciudad y le hiso perder el primer autobús a la casa de sus padres, esa chica había causado un gran efecto en él.

-Haruno, Haruno Sakura, perdón por el golpe…- Sonrió mientras le miraba de frente, sus ojos azules eran tan profundos como el mar que había visitado el año pasado. Su cabello rubio despeinado parecía irreal bajo los rayos del sol. Su corazón latió, no sabía que el odio fuera así de extraño.

En Konoha la vida era feliz, hasta cierto punto el día se veía prometedor.

En la mansión Hyuga los nervios de cierta chica aumentaban como la temperatura del agua hirviendo, ni aun sosteniendo la mano de Sasuke podía calmarse y no era para menos, ¿Quién no temblaría al estar frente a Hyuga Hiashi?, sobre todo porque su querida hija le había anunciado que tenía novio y que este quería presentarse formalmente. Diablos pero si tan solo era una chica de 17 años, ¿Cómo es que ahora quería tener novio?, ella no era como Hanabi que a decir verdad actuaba mucho mayor y es que a ella si le podía permitir tener novio, no solo por que actuaba responsablemente si no porque Kiba Inuzuka era un buen partido. Pero Sasuke Uchiha…bueno ya lo veía venir, ¿amigos de infancia eh?

Todo esto era presenciado por Neji, "que molesto" pensó. Ahora tendría que estar con Ten-Ten, se supone que le ayudaría a entrenar para su torneo de Karate. Rayos amaba a esa chica, era hermosa, le apoyaba y le daba todo el placer que…espera, no placer de ese placer…

-Neji-niisan, te has puesto más colorado que yo…- Valla momento para pensar en esas cosas, tener 18 años no ayudaba nada a controlar esas hormonas, esperaría lo suficiente para que ella aceptara casarse pero, por que esas malditas reglas de esperar hasta el matrimonio. La vida de un Hyuga era injusta.

* * *

El día prometedor se había arruinado para ella… otra vez. Frente a la entrada del aeropuerto se encontraban dos chicos; una parada mirando frustrantemente al chico que tenía sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el pavimento. Naruto no podía descifrar el complicado mapa, 10 años fuera de casa le había borrado la memoria.

-Los siento Sakura-chan…-Le miro de reojo mientras bufaba algo que Naruto no podía oír.

-Así que, repasemos: Acabas de llegar del extranjero en donde habías estudiado hasta ahora, perdiste la maleta con la dirección y el teléfono de tus padres y ahora solo recuerdas la casa de un amigo pero no sabes en donde queda.- Naruto solo asentía y sonreía como si fuese un niño pequeño.- y quieres que yo, te ayude a buscarlo ¿no?

-¡Gracias Sakura-chan! Eres la mejor…-Le abrazo las piernas instintivamente y ella se paralizo.

-¡NARUTO!...- Si no tenia cuidado la próxima vez quedaría ciego.

Caminaron por calles y calles, todos la miraban…un momento, ¿la miraban?, no, a quien miraban era al chico rubio que caminaba a su lado. Pero que es lo que veían en él; bueno era alto si, tenía unos ojos…bonitos pero no para ella, su cabello rubio en su piel hermosamente bronceada (a ella no le gustaba la piel bronceada…aclaración) daban un contraste perfecto, su cuerpo bien formado (había mejores, solo tenía que encontrarlos) bajo esa polera negra se veía fenomenal. ¿Pero por qué pantalones naranjas? Ella odiaba el color naranja, le provocaba nauseas.

-Nee Sakura-chan ¿Dónde vives?, es algún lugar de aquí cerca, ¡oh ya se! Vayamos por un helado…tengo hambre Sakura-chan no hay algún puesto de ramen cerca, estaba seguro de que por aquí existía uno… ¡Vayamos al parque Sakura-chan!, mira como ha crecido la ciudad, valla que es bonita, me inscribiré en una escuela pronto, se llama…

-¡Ya cállate Naruto!, no te diré donde vivo, no quiero un helado, no tengo hambre, el puesto está cerrado a estas horas, se me antoja poco ir al parque, esta maldita ciudad sigue igual y me importan un bledo en donde te inscribirás…-Había explotado, ¿pero es que ese chico no se callaba nunca?, y que con toda esa parvada de mujeres mirándola y susurrando.

-S-sakura-chan… jejeje- Había algo en ella que no era normal, lo había notado justo en el momento de chocar con ella. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del avión que se iba, era esa mirada triste la que había hecho que se distrajera.

-Perdón Naruto,- Susurró- vallamos por allá, creo que sería buena…

-Déjalo ya Sakura-chan…-Volteo sorprendida.-Seguiré solo gracias, creo que deberías ir a tu casa, se hará tarde y no quiero que te pierdas con migo.- Le sonrió pero no de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho en el aeropuerto, esta sonrisa le dolió, ¿acaso no quería alejarse de Naruto?- Espero volverte a ver Sakura-chan.- Se despidió mientras daba la vuelta al lado contrario al de ella. Ella solo se quedo parada ahí, viendo como se marchaba. En cualquier otro momento ella no acompañaría a un desconocido a ningún lado, el por qué lo había hecho en esa ocasión era una pregunta que aun se mantenía en su cabeza.

-Después de todo no era nada especial.-se dijo así misma.

La vio caminar y suspiro al fin; esos hermosos ojos estaban tristes, la misma tristeza que había en los ojos de él antes de que…

Saco su celular y olvido aquel nombre que no quería recordar

-Teme, ya estoy aquí.

-Se saluda primero Naruto…-Suspiro cansado del otro lado de la bocina del celular.-en donde estas Dobe.

-A una cuadra del Ichiraku Ramen.

-Voy para allá.- Sasuke no había cambiado en nada. Colgó mientras sonreía, volver a Konoha no sería nada fácil.

* * *

_-Sakura-chan…- Sonrió al mismo tiempo en el que corría y le tomaba de la mano. Era una sensación cálida tocar la mano del niño que la sujetaba. Después de llorar montones él siempre le sonreía y le explicaba que la razón del por qué le habían dicho que su sonrisa era fea era simplemente que como era tan hermosa, aquellos niños que la habían visto estarían celosos si le sonreía al alguien más pues no querían que nadie más la viera. Y Sakura siempre sonreía, estar con él era lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida de 4 años._

_-Te quiero…_

_-Yo también te quiero Sakura-chan y algún día tú serás mi esposa, lo prometo._

La alarma de su despertador sonó y ella sabía que el martirio comenzaría en unos cuantos minutos. Se levanto adormilada y lazo su alarma por la ventana, se tapo con las colchas hasta la cabeza y estiro sus piernas hasta que estas salieron de la cobija. Se metió al baño y dejo que el chorro de agua caliente mojara su largo cabello, después de 15 minutos salió y se acomodo el patoso uniforme de la escuela, este sería su último año allí y ya no esperaba más sorpresas.

-Maldición, Ino tendría que haber llegado a recogerme ya…-Miraba su celular constantemente, los segundos pasaban y la chica de cabellos rubios no aparecía.

-Frentona vámonos ya…

-¡Ya era hora Ino-cerda!- Corrió hacia su amiga con el maletín de la escuela. Ino siempre era sexy y atrevida, su mini-chiqui faldita era demasiado provocativa, por lo menos Shikamaru siempre tomaba sus precauciones. Darle el anillo de compromiso un año antes de su boda había sido la estrategia perfecta para evitar a tantos pájaros carroñeros. Que pasaba con la sociedad de hoy en día, su mejor amiga se casaría en cuanto cumpliera los 19 y ella aun no tenía novio…y no es que le importara.

-Nee pelos de chicle…adivina con que noticia me topado hoy.- Los ojos sospechosos que miraban pícaramente a Sakura decían solo una cosa _"A Ino se le ah ocurrido algo y tu estas metida en ello Sakura"_

-No pienso confeccionar mi falda Ino, a mi me gusta tal y como esta, además Tsunade-sama me dijo que…

-Y que rayos sabe ella sobre moda, Sakura valla que ser la cerebrito con la directora no te ah ayudado en nada. De todas formas eso no era lo que te iba a decir, adivina hoy llegara un chico nuevo a nuestra clase, ¡puedes creerlo!, mi Shika me lo dijo y adivina que ¡es primo de Sasuke!, frentona es tu oportuni…

-Dejemos eso ya Ino, podría ser hijo del famoso más guapo del planeta y ni aun así volvería a enamorarme. Ahora no es mi momento prefiero digamos, ser más ¿libre?

-No seas cabezota Frentona, que Sasuke-kun no te haya hecho caso no quiere decir que el amor no fue credo para ti, eso es absurdo hasta para tu lógica.- La verdad ella más que nadie quería creer eso pero, no era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien. Odiaba los sueños de recuerdos espantosos, sobretodo una mañana de clases, si no se concentraba estaría todo el día pensando en ello.

Las clases de Iruka-sensei pasaron inadvertidas, su cabeza volaba en un lugar lejos de las letras y la historia del profesor más amable de todos.

-Bien hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante…-Cansada y perezosa, así era la voz del profesor más joven y más enigmático de todos, y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie había visto…su boca.- Vamos, preséntate con tus compañeros…anda no seas tímido y di tu nom…

-¡Mi nombre es Naruto Usumaki! ¡Y quiero que lo recuerden muy bien porque yo hare historia!-Silencio, los grillos se hubiesen escuchado por toda el aula a no ser porque no había grillos, y las ranas eran parte del salón de biología.

-Muy bien, Naruto Usumaki, solo pasate y siéntate, veamos…donde te puedes sentar…a muy bien, por allá, a lado de la señorita Hyuga la de ojos perla la vez, ella si ella espero que le enseñes un poco de efusividad a tu compañera, que a ti te sobra demasiada. Bien clase seguimos, el dia de hoy veremos…

Lento, lento y horroroso, así sería el día de hoy para Sakura Haruno y la verdad para quien no lo sería, si tu mejor amiga sonriera pícaramente al chico nuevo, la niña más tímida estuviera roja como un tomate, la entusiasta chica china más callada que de costumbre y medio salón estuviera a punto de matarte cuando el chico nuevo se acercara a ti y dijera.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!- Esperaba escapar de la manda de chicas que la miraban rabiosas, por lo menos llegar a su casa entera. Hoy definitivamente no sería su día.

-Genial…-susurro.

* * *

+++Y bien, aqui el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado...mil gracias por leerlo =)+++

"Y que si era guapo o no, simplemente le odiaba y eso era más que suficiente para dejar de mirarlo como a un chico"


	3. De capullo a Flor

Aqui otra ves, se que me tarde pero es que estaba fuera de mi casa, prometo que subire mas seguidoooo, jejeje bueno bueno sin más les digo lo mismo "Los personajes no me pretenceen son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto" espero no cometer faltas de ortografias con ese nombre... hehe si les gusta o no diganmelo, acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas..n.n

* * *

Trataba inútilmente de evitar voltear a verle, y es que como si fuese una niña pequeña intentando descubrir su pastel favorito antes de la cena, la curiosidad se apoderaba de ella.

-Ne, vamos Sakura, no me vas a decir cómo es que Naruto te conoce...

-Maldición Ino, estamos en clase nos van a escuchar…

-Me importa poco la clase frentona, pero es que solo míralo, es tan guapo, se nota a más de dos kilómetros que es el primo de Sasuke…me refiero a lo apuesto claro está, porque no se parecen en nada…son más como… como el día y la noche ¿no crees?- Y que si era guapo o no, simplemente le odiaba y eso era más que suficiente para dejar de mirarlo como a un chico, es que acaso no veían esas extrañas marcas en su cara, eso era tan…raro.

-Bien, la señorita Sakura quiere pasar a resolverlo. Vamos Sakura

-¿eh?, bueno yo…-"yo no estaba prestando atención sensei" pero no podía decir eso, porque entonces todos sabrían que algo la distraía, y no era precisamente algo que le enorgulleciera.

-Sasuke, serías tan amable de ayudar a la señorita.- Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, Sasuke no, todos menos él. Se levanto de su asiento y todo el salón guardo silencio. Tomo el plumón y sin voltear a verla escribió una respuesta acertada, precisa, perfecta. No había necesidad de sacarse la mano del bolsillo, ni siquiera la había de voltear a ver a su profesor, no es que le molestara, simplemente que no tenía ganas de levantarse y hacer algo. Lo único que quería era abrazar a la chica de cabellos azulados; ella le brindaba la paz que nunca pensó tener. Sentir sus tímidos besos indecisos y peculiarmente atrevidos, tocar su tibia piel blanca, oler el cálido aroma que emanaba y escuchar su suave voz era lo único que quería, lo único que deseaba, lo único que lo hacía feliz.

-Puedes sentarte Sakura, cuida tu lugar Haruno. Muy bien, seguimos con la clase…- Que había sido eso, se sentía humillada, Sasuke no le había dirigido la palabra, antes era un "hola""que pasa contigo Sakura""Eres una genio eh""adiós Sakura"…porque tenía que pensar en eso ahora.

Las clases siguieron como siempre, el primer receso había comenzado y ni siquiera había probado su comida.

-¡Sakura!, vamos come algo, has estado así desde hace minutos, no sé que tenga de especial ver el hielo de tu limonada consumiéndose pero eso no te ayudara en nada.- Ten-Ten estaba preocupada, Sakura no actuaba normal desde aquella vez en la casa de Hinata, Ino tampoco y eso era extraño pues la mayor parte del tiempo esas dos era tan solo como agua y aceite, ahora sin embargo actuaban como… ¿amigas? Y no es que no lo fuesen pero no estaba en la naturaleza de Ino ser amable.

-No tengo hambre Ten-Ten, solo me siento un poco mareada, necesito ir a caminar…

-Voy contigo frentona, espérame aquí Shika, ahora vuel…

-No es necesario, quiero ir sola y no sería justo que no comieras por mi culpa, recuerda que no debes caer en la anorexia cerda.

-¡QUIEN A CAIDO EN LA ANOREXIA PELO DE CHICLE! –Al parecer Sakura no había entendido que significaba ser nutrióloga. Valla niña sin ceso, tan terca y testaruda, porque simplemente no aceptaba que necesitaba desahogarse, porque quería superarlo ella sola. No era un simple enamoramiento de niñas, era algo más. Sakura había estado enamorada de él desde que ella tenía memoria, lo sabía porque durante un tiempo a ella también le gustaba pero todo eso era parte del pasado. Había cambiado la hoja en cuanto se dio cuenta de que cierto chico problemático llamaba más su atención que de costumbre. Solo esperaba que la pagina para Sakura fuera cambiada pronto.

-Te amo Shikamaru tonto…

-¿Ino?... ¿a-a que viene eso?- Le abrazo y le beso fuertemente aferrando sus brazos a él. Era un beso que demostraba cuanto lo amaba, cuanto le agradecía estar con ella. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Neji y una sonrojada Ten-Ten, Ino separo lentamente sus labios de los de él. Sonrió tiernamente y siguió comiendo.

-D-deberá decime te amo más seguido…-susurro mientras tomaba su jugo de manzana, miro a Ino y pensó que la chica más problemática sería pronto su esposa…estaría atado toda su vida.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras, subió peldaño por peldaño pensando que el fresco viento de la azotea le ayudaría a despejar su mente. La puerta estaba abierta.

Las personas creían que el destino de cada ser ya estaba escrito, que la vida tenía un curso predestinado para cada alma y para cada corazón. Se decía que las personas que estuvieran predestinadas podrían ver el aura de la otra persona amada y solo sucedería una vez en la vida una única oportunidad para amar, después de eso lo demás solo seria encuentro y casualidad.

Ella no creía en eso, solo era un cuento que había leído hace ya mucho tiempo, ahora sabía que el destino no existía y que era tan probable como que un viejo gordo trajera regalos una noche. Cada uno marcaba su camino y esa era la mejor manera para triunfar, sabía que el aura en un significado científico no era más que aliento o brisa, solo un viento suave y punto final.

Entonces ¿Por qué creía que ellos parecían estar predestinados?, al verlos ahí mirándose el uno al otro se dio cuenta de que nada ni nade podría separarlos, que había algo más que simple atracción entre ellos, que tanto como Hinata y Sasuke parecían estar completos cuando estaba juntos. Eran un complemento único e indestructible. Lastimosamente eso le dolía, ver que el chico que más quería en la vida era feliz y no con ella. Aquella chica de rosa había planeado su vida caprichosamente solo con Sasuke a su alrededor y es que estaba harta de que él fuera lo único que soñaba en su vida, acaso no entendía ya que eso era parte del pasado, ¿es que era tan fuerte el sentimiento que tenía por un chico que solo la miro como su amiga todo su vida?. Era mejor dejarlos solos, ese beso era demasiado para un corazón dolido.

Sakura bajo despacio hasta que se dio cuenta de que lloraba otra vez…se odiaba.

-¿Sakura-chan?...- Volteo desando que esa persona solo fuera parte de su imaginación. Pero no, no era su imaginación la mirada azul preocupada, no era una ilusión aquella mano que limpiaba su mejilla de una lágrima escurridiza.- ¿Por qué lloras Sakura-chan?

-No se Naruto

-Le quieres Sakura-chan… no tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso. Llora hasta que estés satisfecha y después levanta tu rostro otra vez.

-Quien… ¡¿Quién dijo que estaba llorando idiota? , tan solo quería tomar un poco de aire y me eh golpeado la nariz con la puerta. ¡Quien está llorando por algo rayos!- Las personas no estaban predestinadas, simplemente era un amor verdadero el que llegaba a sus vidas. Y ahora sabía más que nadie que realmente se alegraba por Hinata y Sasuke. Olvidaría su pasado y vería el futuro con nuevos ojos, ya estaba satisfecha y se podía decir que ahora levantaría su rostro.

-Las clases comienzan Naruto…

-Nee Sakura-chan, lo del helado sigue en pie sabes…- Odiaba esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, odiaba que Naruto estuviera en su clase, pero lo que más odiaba era esa forma en la que la hacía sentir.

* * *

-P-pero…pero Tsunade-sama, creo que hay mejores que yo para hacer este trabajo. Es decir, yo no soy la directiva del consejo estudiantil, podría decirle a Hinata, Ino estaría encantada Ten-Ten es perfecta para este traba…

-Eh dicho que lo harás tu Sakura, eres una de las más aplicadas y viendo estas notas no podría existir alguien mejor que tu, ¡Dios porque este chico tiene tan baja calificación!.. es parte de tu preparación y quita esa cara de inconforme. – Genial, no podía pedir otra cosa mejor, ¿y por qué no le pedía a Sasuke, era su primo después de todo no?- Sasuke no está disponible si eso es lo que piensas – ¿acaso leía la mente? – el está atendiendo los últimos detalles para el campeonato de la próxima semana. –Se acomodo los lentes y se estiro un poco dejando ver su enorme, enorme busto. Valla que era una humillación para Sakura, quien podría ganarle al busto de Tsunade-sama.

-Supongo que no hay otra opción…

-Sakura, el próximo año me iré de este instituto…-Volteo a verla con ojos sorprendidos, ¿Tsunade-sama, se iba?- y quiero que tu vengas conmigo- y quería que ella fuera con… ¿Qué?- Seré rectora en la universidad de medicina Sakura, en Inglatera y yo tengo mucha confianza en que aprobarás el examen de admisión. Piénsalo Sakura.- Sakura Haruno era la chica más inteligente de su generación o por lo menos la que sacaba mejores notas. Desde siempre había querido estudiar medicina, pero de eso a irse a Inglaterra.

Y por que Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, acaso no había otra cosa peor que eso, para Sakura no. Habiendo tantas opciones tenían que elegirla a ella. Ahora se le veía caminando por las canchas de futbol con un hiperactivo rubio de sonrisa alegre, ¡cielos! ¿Acaso le vieron cara de guía de turismo?

-Ne Sakura-chan, ¿dónde está el teme? ¿Es cierto que es el capitán del equipo de futbol? la verdad no me lo esperaba

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

-¿Que es lo que dicen?

-Que son primos… no se parecen

-No me compares con él, ¡yo soy genial Sakura-chan! –Siempre sonreía, desde que lo había visto en el aeropuerto hasta ese instante él nunca había dejado de sonreír. Era un holgazán que no tomaba la vida enserio, definitivamente ella no querría relacionarse con ese tipo de personas.

-Y por que decidirse volver a Konoha, no hay nada interesante en este lugar.

-Digamos que me había aburrido de vivir lejos de casa, es estresante Sakura-chan, ¿Nunca has viajado a Europa?, es tan aburrido que después de 10 años te hartas de la vida pesada.- ¿Europa?, ¿viajes?, ¿10 años?, ¿Cómo es que una persona podía dar tanta información en una sola frase.

- La gente normal no viaja por 10 años a Europa Naruto. Acaso eres millonario o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno se podría decir que soy como un príncipe.-…

-…- Era estúpido, si eso era, un idiota en su más alto exponente

-Sakura-chan no miento… ¡Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan, espérame Sakura-chan! ¡No estoy mintiendo deberás!- Esto era el colmo, ella no estaba para bromas absurdas, que alguien más le enseñara la escuela porque ella no…primero le caería un balón del cielo.- ¡CUIDADO SAKURA-CHAN!

-¿Eh?...- La vida la odiaba.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la inexpresiva cara de Sasuke-kun… ¿Sasuke-kun?, como es que él estaba con ella, en, la enfermería… ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ella en la enfermería?

-Perdón Sakura, pero a qué persona se le ocurre caminar por en medio de la cancha de prácticas, da gracias que alcance a desviar el balón, a esta hora todavía estarías inconsciente y con el rostro sangrando.

-¡Sakura-chan! Has despertado, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo me siento?, como te sentirías si un balón te golpeara la cabeza a una velocidad supersónica. Perdón Sasuke-kun, no quería interrumpirlos en su práctica.

-¡Por que le pides perdón al Teme! ¡Él fue quien te golpeo!

-¡CALLATE NARUTO!-

-Bien, descansa Sakura, Hinata estará preocupada si te ve con el golpe en el ojo, cuídate. Y tu inútil llega temprano con el viejo o terminaras regresando con Kushina-san, no creo que tus padres te reciban muy bien de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, eso no pasara.

-Por supuesto, nos vemos Sakura.- La primera vez que el chico de cabellos negros le había dicho cuídate y todo por Hinata, se estaría acostumbrando ya. Que curiosa era la vida, la actitud del chico que más le gustaba era cambiada por la chica que se lo había robado (de cierta forma), al parecer la única manera en la que él le podía hablar tiernamente a Sakura era por su novia Hinata.

-Sakura-chan

-Estoy bien Naruto, en todos los sentidos bien gracias. Las clases…

-Han acabado hace más de una hora, Sasuke volvió a su entrenamiento, ¡oh se me olvidaba! Ino me dijo que tenía que volver temprano pero que llegaría a tu casa a las…a las- No escuchó nada más, su cabeza seguía en otro lugar, habían pasado muchas cosas hoy de las que tendría que pensar después y Sakura Haruno no era una chica que aguantara mucha presión.

Naruto camino junto que ella, ese chico sí que era persistente, no conforme con esperarla una hora después de clases se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta su casa. El cielo nublado de Konoha le daba la bienvenida a las lluvias dando una alerta a sus habitantes de que una tormenta se aproximaba y que si estos no se daban prisa quedarían atrapados en ella. Lo cierto era que no todos prestaban atención a eso, cierto chico y cierta chica caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Demasiado tarde para correr

-Sakura-chan, empieza a llover, ¿traes un…

-paraguas contigo?…-Que lo dijeran al mismo tiempo solo significaba una cosa…-¡HAY NARUTO! Si serás idiota…esto es grandioso… ¡POR QUE A MI! ¡QUE EH HECHO AH, CONTESTENME!- Estaba enojada, frustrada, golpeada, mareada, mojada, con frío y con un idiota como acompañante.

-Mira Sakura-chan, vallamos allá…-Tomo su mano antes de que pudiera objetar algo y salieron corriendo de la cortina de agua que los empapaba. Entraron a aquel lugar, por lo menos estaba tibio y olía demasiado bien.- ¿Te gusta el ramen Sakura-chan?, a mi me encanta, fue la segunda cosa que más extrañaba de este lugar. ¡QUIERO DOS DE RES! –Grito impaciente- ¿y tú que vas a pedir Sakura-chan?

-C-creí que ya habías pedido por los dos…- Naruto la miro confundido, ¿estaba hablando enserio?, si con solo dos alcanzaba apenas para llegar a su casa y comer de nuevo, alguien tan genial como él tendría que comer el doble que cualquier persona común y corriente.- valla, entonces me da uno igual que el de él. – La lluvia caía detrás de ellos, el cielo obscuro hacia que el tiempo pareciese más lento y ante la mirada alegre y confiable del viejo cocinero Naruto comía velozmente.

-¡Acaso no tienes modales Naruto! ¡Eres un cerdo!

-Pero tengo hambre Sakura…

-Chan, chan, chan, chan, ya se, ya se olvídalo Naruto.- Provo la sopa caliente que sacaba un vapor que se podía ver. Una vez, dos veces, tres, cuatro, cinco, valla que estaba delicioso, era un manjar oculto entre _la calle delicia_ _y la calle oculta._-Nunca había entrado aquí, nunca Naruto…- La voz sorprendida y satisfecha hacían que él sonriera feliz, le había gustado y eso era lo único que quería. Comía feliz, con esa sonrisa que le gusto desde la primera vez y al ver como sus labios probaban el delicioso ramen que él siempre amo, sintió el deseo por primera vez en toda su vida de probar algo más que el ramen, algo que se le antojaba más que aquella exquisita comida… los labios de Sakura.

-Dime Naruto, tus padres no viven aquí ¿cierto? – Su sonrisa se borro y ella deseó no haber preguntado.

-Eres muy lista Sakura-chan –sonrió creyendo que de esa forma Naruto no se sentiría mal.

-No tienes por qué decirme, está bien, no es algo que me incumba después de todo.

-No, Sakura-chan, no es nada malo, es solo que me da un poco de pena decirlo. Bueno, mis padres están en el extranjero, se supone que tendría que estar allá con ellos pero no me eh portado muy bien. Hehehe, así que me mandaron aquí esperando un… ¿milagro?

-¿Y vives solo Naruto?

-No, vivo con el viejo, es un anciano rabo verde, un pervertido sin remedio pero es un viejo conocido de la familia. Sera mi tutor hasta que me gradué y decida qué es lo que voy a estudiar. –El ramen de Sakura estaba a medio comer, pero ya estaba frio, el hambre se fue extrañamente.

-Así que solo estarás este ultimo año y después…

-Volveré con mis padres

-Y ya sabes qué piensas estudiar, por lo menos tienes una idea.

-No soy muy bueno para las ideas Sakura-chan, así que supongo que por ahora no tengo una en absoluto, ¿y tú? ¿Qué quiere estudiar Sakura-chan?

-Medicina, eso creo, Tsunade-sama me ofreció irme con ella a…

-¿Oba-san?...es la esposa del pervertido.

-¿Eh?...Tsunade-sama ¿tiene esposo?

-Ella cuido de mi cuando era pequeño, mi madre estaba muy enferma después de que yo nací así que ella estuvo viviendo con nosotros durante algún tiempo…tiene un carácter horroroso, yo creo que por eso no tiene hijos. Imagínate, no se quien podría tener un carácter tan horrible como el de ella, tiene una fuerza brutal Sakura-chan, es una monstruo viejo en una piel de señora…

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…

-Ahora que lo pienso tu fuerza es igual de brutal que la de ella Sakura-chan…

-Naruto…

-… y tu carácter también se parece mucho, lo único diferente es tu…- Solo pudo señalarlo, después sintió que el ramen que había comido se saldría en cualquier momento. Voló lejos del puesto de comida.

-Idiota…-Susurro, él nunca volvería a comparar el busto de Sakura-chan.

-¡Oh!, ¡Sakura-chan! A cabo de recordar lo que había dicho Ino…ella dijo que te estaría esperando a las 5:30 en tu casa- Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron al sentir el nuevo golpe que la chica de cabellos rosas le implantaba en la cabeza.

-¡SERAS IDIOTA NARUTO! Son las 7 ¡LAS SIETE!

-S-sakura-chan… ¡ESPERAME SAKURA-CHAN NO EH PAGADO! –Aventó el dinero a un cocinero sorprendido mientras cogía las mochilas. Sakura-chan era todo un caso.

* * *

La lluvia era ahora una suave brisa pero una brisa helada, abundante y moja idiotas, en su caso ellos eran los idiotas. Los botes de basura, los perros, los gatos y uno que otro descuidado eran aplastados, golpeados, pisoteados, empujados o aventados por el chico Usumaki y la chica Haruno. Corrían a toda velocidad por las calles salpicadas, uno empujando al otro; calcetas mojadas, mochilas empapadas, camisas chorreadas y caras frustradas eran poco a lo que se veía en esas calles.

-¿Naruto? … ¿Sakura?, valla, esto será problemático…- Si, conociendo a Ino lo sería y mucho. Estaban a punto de golpearlo y mandar su paraguas a volar. Ese día no había sido el mejor para ir a comprar leche. Pero ellos no habían visto al genio Shikamaru, no, lo único que había pasado por sus mentes era…." ¡Naruto…te voy a matar!" y "¡Sakura-chan me va a asesinar"

La casa blanca se veía ya muy cerca, corrieron lo más que pudieron sus zapatos inundados de agua hasta llegar al portón blanco.

-Sakura-chan, es mejor que entres tu sola ahí…

-¡Acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar entrar! –Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda de solo pensarlo, así que sin más dio la vuelta esperando a que su amiga de rosa se calmara mientras ella respiraba hondo antes de enfrentar a la furia en persona.

-Naruto, en que problemas me has metido idiota…

-¿Shikamaru?

-Vamos cabeza hueca, estas todo mojado. Toma lo acabo de comprar, me debes 10 dólares.- Sonrió después de un rato, en Inglaterra nunca tubo amigos como los que acababa de encontrar allí.

* * *

¡Idiota frente de marquesina! ¡Pelo de chile! ¡Pecho plano! Y otras cosas gritaron en el nterior de la casa Haruno. Ese no era su día.

-Asi que fue eso frentona… ese idiota, suponía que no se acordaría.- El cuarto de Sakura estaba tibio, por lo menos le había prestado una secadora y una toalla. Aun recordaba a la niña que lloraba por todo, la pequeña que corría a ella como si fuese su madre, la que decía que quería ser como ella. Recordo aquella vez, cuando la vio sentada mirando una flor.

_-Tú eres como ella- Le dijo, era una flor hermosa- Eres bonita, segura y genial Ino-chan, yo quisiera ser como tu…- Su carita triste le hiso un nudo en la garganta. Ella era un capullo, un capullo que aun no abría, pero estaba segura que sería hermosa cuando sus pétalos se abrieran._

Sonrió mientras Sakura no la veía, arruinaría su reputación.

-Nee Frentona, cuando regresaste de caminar, estabas…¿llorando?

-Si Ino, lo estaba…-Así sin más lo estaba y ya ¿Acaso era esa una explicación convincente?- pero ya no Ino, lo eh estado pensando mucho.- Despues de ponerse su pantalón y camisa blanca salió del baño y llego hasta su tocador. Algo andaba mal ¿no?- Ya no voy a llorar, ya no más- Tomo unas tijeras plateadas y la miro fijamente. Sus orbes jades brillaron como ella nunca lo había visto. -Creía que algo me ataba a Sasuke-kun…

-No Sakura- Abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta ahora…

-Quería gustarle Ino... a costa de todo quería gustarle.- Cerro la puerta del baño y roso la mano blanca de una chica que la miraba desesperada.- Pero me dí cuenta de que esto no funciona así. Por mucho que le quiera, el no me mirara así. Por eso...

-No Sakura, ¡Sakura abre la maldita puerta de una vez! ¡Sakura abre Sakura! ¡SAKURA!

-Se acabo Ino, hoy se ha acabado al fin.- Sonrió y se miro al espejo una vez más, recordó aquella niña ilusionada, recordó sus lagrimas y recordó algo que no pensaba recordar "_Llora hasta que estés satisfecha y después levanta tu rostro otra vez" _

_-_¡SAKURA! –su corazón latia con fuerza, pero no era como cuando besaba a Shikamaru o cuando salía de compras, esta vez le dolía. Empujo varias veces antes de tomar un prendedor de cabello.-¡Maldición Sakura cuando entre allí tu…!...- La puerta se abrió lentamente como no queriendo dejar ver lo que había en su interior.- S-Sakura…- La miro con una determinación que la hiso tambalear, la mirada firme y segura que le brindaba no la había visto en su vida. Frente a ella no estaba la Sakura que habia conocido, aquella niña que indefensa y frágil lloraba a su lado, no, ahora estaba una persona desconocida…- Sakura…tú cabello….- Le sonrió y ella se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera: el capullo brotaba al fin, la segunda: seria la flor más hermosa que ella hubiese visto.

* * *

***Espero que les aya gustado, no se si lo hayan entendido bien...creo que no soy buen aun narrando***

**Dejen reviews plisss! *_* hehehe ok bueno si les gusta**

*Si creen que puedo mejorar en lago no duden en decirme por favorrrr!*


	4. La flor de la que te has enamorado

Buano aqui esto otra vez, espero y les guste si tienen alguna duda o sugerencía sera bien recibida, gracias por leer sobre todo a **_CherryNamika _**Y **_OoOAi-chanoOo _**mi gracias por seguir mi fanfic y una vez más " Los persoajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad son del autor Masashi Kishimoto "

Aclaración la letra en_ cursiva _son recuerdos =P

* * *

**_Capitulo 3_**

¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto a una chica con cabello corto? Y es que para Sakura Haruno ser el centro de atención no era su fuerte. Entrar al salón de clases tampoco le causaba mucha gracia, Ten-Ten había dejado caer su libro, Neji levanto el libro de Ten-Ten, Hinata la miro sonrojada mientras Kiba se atragantaba con su jugo de naranja, Chouji comia como siempre y Shikamaru bostezaba, Ino sonreía de una forma extra y Sasuke la miraba…si la miraba pero ella no sentía absolutamente nada…nada…¿nada?

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! El cejotas dijo que tu y el habían tenido una relación romanti…-El chico rubio se detuvo.

-¡Deja en paz a mi adorada ninfa de amor! Ella será mi...-No pudo terminar la frase, la primera vez que alguien dejaba callado a Rock Lee.

-¿Ninfa? –Ino vomitaría en ese segundo ¿Ninfa Sakura?

-¿De…del amor?...-Moriría de vergüenza como es que ese idiota de peinado raro le podía decir eso a ella ¡frente a todos! Pero no era la única enfadada, podía verlo, le conocía bien, pero por alguna razón eso le enojaba, ¡El tenía novia, porque rayos no dejaba de mirar a Sakura-chan! Acaso no se conformaba con tener solo a Hinata-chan,

- ¡OYE NARUTO! Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo ¿eh?...- La mirada jade lo saco de sus pensamientos, ahora la podía ver bien y se veía hermosa.

-Hermosa Ninfa renacida, tu cabello de diosa se ha transformado y nos ah brindado otra faceta de tu ser… ¡cásate conmigo!- No fue uno si no dos puños los que lo mandaron a volar rompiendo una ventana. Rock Lee pagaría haber insultado Sakura-chan.

-Tu cabello Sakura-chan, tu…

-Me molestaba un poco, además es más cómodo así ¿no crees? ¿Y quién eres tú para opinar sobre peinados Naruto? el tuyo es ¡horrible!

-Yo, yo creo que S-sakura-chan se ve hermosa así.- La voz de Hinata la hiso voltearse, ¿había sido tan egoísta como para sentir celos contra la pequeña Hinata?

* * *

El equipo estaba listo, el torneo comenzaría la semana próxima al parecer el equipo tenía una probabilidad muy alta de pasar a las semifinales y quién sabe, tal vez ganarían. No seguro ganarían.

-¡TEME!- Sasuke Uchiha volteo a mirarle, ¿Qué hacia ese adefesio en su cancha?

-Que quieres Naruto

-Tengamos un partido tu y yo.

-Eres idiota, no tengo tiempo para eso, por si no sabes estamos en plena practica y…

-Eh visto como la miras Sasuke, a que juegas…- Sonrió, sabía que Naruto no era tan idiota como pensaba.- ¿Acaso no tienes novia?

-No sé de que hablas.

-Valla que si lo sabes Teme, sabias lo que ella sentía verdad, era ella la chica de la que me hablabas por teléfono, no sé por qué estas ahora con Hinata-chan. ¡No juegues conmigo Sasuke!

-Las cosas sucedieron Naruto, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- El sol se estaba poniendo y los rayos anaranjados bañaban con su luz el césped de la cancha, la práctica aun no había acabado pero aquello no le importaba en absoluto a él. ¿Qué no tenía que darle explicaciones había dicho?, acaso era idiota.

-Sabías porque tenía que hacer este viaje. Cuando me lo dijiste la primera vez no entendía del todo pero sabía que la amabas y eso era suficiente para poder enfrentarme con los ancianos. Pero después vi llorar a esa chica, a ella en verdad le gustabas.

-No, ella solo sentía una admiración muy fuerte por mí.-guardo silencio - ella cambiaba totalmente cuando estaba cerca, sus gestos eran ensayados, su voz sonaba más dulce que de costumbre tal vez era perfecta pero no era sincera consigo misma. No podía gritar, ni reírse a carcajadas, tampoco podía enojarse ni elegir un nuevo corte de cabello hasta que supiera cómo me gustaba a mí, así que no digas que le gustaba.

-Aun así sabias que no tenía otra opción, Hinata ya estaba aprobada para ellos, ¿Por qué tenías que enamorarte de ella teniendo a Sakura-chan frente a ti?

- No es algo que pueda contestarte Dobe. – Causar problemas era lo que menos quería hacer pero, no tenía otra opción, estar con su pequeña Hinata lo valía.

-El consejo se enojara Sasuke y no solo con migo. No solo soy yo, Sasori también está dentro de todo esto sabes que le apoya esa tal organización de imbéciles.- Sasuke sabía a lo que se refería, Akatsuki no era una aliada, siempre estuvo en contra de su ascenso, querían más y no se conformaba con solo obtener pocas ganancias.- Nunca te eh envidiado nada Teme –susurró- hasta ahora.- Sonrió para sí mismo.

- Puedes hacer que la acepten, después de todo tu eres...

-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces, no con Sakura-chan.- Lo eufórica voz de Naruto no se escucho esta vez.

-Verla de nuevo no te ah traído viejos recuerdos ¿eh?, creí que no te darías cuenta de que era la misma Sakura que encontraste hace 13 años. Idiota, acaso creíste que te toparías con una niña.

-Desearía no habérmela topado nunca- Su sonrisa era triste. Podía recordarla perfectamente, después de todo durante un tiempo fu su prometida y eso era una sensación que no se quitaría el resto de sus vidas, Sakura-chan se parecía tanto a ella. – No quiero que se envuelva en esto, fue mi culpa que Elise…

-No, Sakura no acabaría como ella nunca. –Tenía razón, aquella chica de ojos jades no era tota.

-¡NARUTO!- Que le ocurría, ahora podía escuchar su amenazadora voz detrás de él.

-Nee Sasuke que pasa…- La cara le ardió y poco después sintió el dolor punzante como un cosquilleo que aumentaba.- ¡¿Sa-Sakura-chan?

-¡Te dije que hoy estudiaríamos para tu examen de admisión! ¡Recuerda que no puedes entrar oficialmente hasta que te hayan aprobado!- La mochila resbalo de la cara de Naruto, maldición, dolía tanto. Se le había olvidado por completo ese odioso examen.- Tu calificaciones apestan Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, no frente Hinata-chan –Ella solo sonreía compadeciendo a su pobre amigo rubio, Sakura-chan tomaba las cosas muy enserio cuando de estudiar se trataba.

-S-sakura-chan, creo que deberías calmarte, Na-Naruto-kun es un poco distraído…-¿Por qué era tan suave con él?- Sasuke-kun, t-traje comida para ustedes si no-respiro profundo-…si no t-te m-molesta…- Hinata era una chica tan servicial, tan tierna, nada comparado con ella. Ahora podía entender un poco más a Sasuke-kun. Se sentaron y probaron el delicioso obento que Hinata había preparado para los miembros del equipo y ante la mirada celosa de un Sasuke a punto de explotar, los integrantes comieron con lagrimas en los ojos, su capitán los golpearía si decían algo malo sobre la comida de su novia y los mataría si decían algo bueno sobre la comida de Su novia.

-Así que eran amigos de la infancia.- Valla cosa.

-Sí y n-no le digas a Sasuke-kun p-pero a mi…m-me g-gustab-ba – Estaba roja, más roja que en cualquier otro momento y es que decir algo que ni Sasuke-kun sabía era algo vergonzoso, era un alivio que él y Naruto-kun se hubieran ido a entrenar mientras ellas descansaban en el fresco césped – a mí me gustaba…Naruto… ¡N-naruto-kun!

-¡Llamabas Hinata-chan!- Pego un grito antes de caer desmayada. No se lo podía creer, ¿Hinata enamorada del rubio idiota? Era una revelación que ni ella misma se lo hubiera imaginado, ¡que es lo que podían ver en él!- ¡Hinata-chan!, Sakura-chan ayúdame o si no el Teme me va a-a….-volteo mecánicamente esperando que la presencia maligna detrás de él no fuera…- Sasuke, amigo mío veras yo…- Estampo con un árbol antes de que pudiera decir "no quise asustarla" pero bueno ya se estaba acostumbrando a dejar sus frases a medias.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos estaba en un lugar que conocía perfectamente. La habitación de su recamara, pero no estaba sola.

-¿S-sakuke-kun?...-dudo- ¿Sasuke-kun, m-mi padre p-puede…?- Acostada en su cama solo pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado.- Sa-sasuke…kun.- Se estampo con sus suaves labios, unos labios que la besaban furiosamente, no la dejaban escapar, ella era de él y de eso que nadie tuviera duda. Se subió encima de una Hinata impactada, no quería aplastarla pero es que estaba ahí, mirándolo inocentemente, sonrojada y con sus deliciosos labios a su merced.

-¿Por qué te desmayaste?- hablaba entre beso y beso, la falta de aire hiso que en cuanto los labios de Sasuke se separaron de ella, esta respirara jadeante, pero no le duro mucho el alivio, sus labios la atraparon de nuevo.- Dime, que le estabas diciendo a Sakura…- Bajo a su cuello y tembló, quería que parara, si no lo hacia él ella no podría hacerlo.- que le decías para que te desmallaras con el idiota de Naruto.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun, por-por favor…- Trataba desesperadamente de sepáralo de ella, pero era inútil, él era más fuerte que ella. Su respiración jadeante le satisfacía aun más, solo podía sonreír entre besos, esa sonrisa seductora que nadie podría resistir. Sus manos apretaron su cintura, podía sentir como Hinata temblaba debajo de él.- Mi pa…dre, ¡ah! –Gimió cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke en su pierna.

-Basta…- Se levanto dejando a una aturdida Hinata, respiraba jadeando mientras lo miraba tímidamente. Sonrojada y acostada en la cama con el uniforma escolar desacomodado y dejando ver sus blancas y suaves piernas. Definitivamente algún día perdería los estribos y la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Le dije que…que me gustaba, N-naruto-kun.- Sasuke volteo con malicia…- pe-pero eso… ¡eso fue hace mucho tiempo! Sa-sasuke-kun… ¿me-me crees, v-verdad?- Si no se apresuraba a aclarar todo de una vez por todas, Sasuke no tardaría en volver a besarla y a acomodarla en esa posición tan atrevida y seductora, ¡porque tenía que ser tan perfecto!

-Hinata, escuche ruidos ¿Estás bien?- La voz de su padre se escucho del otro lado de la puerta. Sasuke abrió la ventana.- ¿Hinata? –La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica sonrojada y respirando cortadamente.- ¿Hinata que ah ocurrido?

- Un animalito…se ha…i-infiltrado e-en mi habitación, pe-pero acaba de ma-ma-ma-marcharse…- Hiashi solo asintió cerrando la puerta, ella tan solo se dejo caer en la cama, ese último beso robado no se lo esperaba _"Eres mía y que todo el mundo lo sepa Hinata"_ le había dicho. No volvería a ocultarle nada a su novio.

* * *

Las sombras alargadas que provocaba un cielo rojo se distinguían perfectamente en el pavimento de las calles de Konoha. Estar con una Sakura-chan enojada por más de dos horas le había abierto el apetito, era un gran día para olvidar su cartera en la casa del pervertido.

-Oh la vieja me degollara si no apruebo el examen.- Las matemáticas tal vez las dominaba perfectamente y si digo perfectamente por qué habría de saberse que Naruto Usumaki, el chico que estaba predestinado a dejar una marca en el mundo tomaba clases particulares desde que tenía memoria…

-¡DOBE!...- Solo sintió el golpe en el estomago antes de caer al piso…

-¡Te-Teme maldito! ¡A QUE VINO ESO!- Se levanto y le dio un puñetazo en su cara.

-¡SERAS IMBECIL NARUTO!- Y así una tanda de golpes en el estomago, la cara y demás no tenía fin. Después de 15 minutos dando un espectáculo en la calle la primera gota de sangre rodo por la comisura de los labios de Naruto, Sasuke limpiaba la sangre que resbalaba de su mejilla.

-A que vino eso Teme…

-Ella estuvo enamora de ti cuando era niña- Se miraron a los ojos, era una niñería tal vez, pero no para él, tan solo era parte de lo que ellos en algún momento llamaron "absurdas reglas de familia", pero ahora cobraba un significado más grande.

-"Cualquiera que hiera a la flor de la que te has enamorado deberá ser castigado, aun y si sus pecados ya han sido perdonados por el tiempo"… era la más absurda ¿no Teme?…

-Tú lo has dicho Naruto, era… es por eso que… ¡Agh!...- El aire se salió de sus pulmones y cayó de rodillas, respiro ahogadamente mientras volteaba a verlo.

- La hiciste llorar, hiciste llorar a Sakura-chan – Si, las cosas habían cambiado, ya no eran niños, ya no se les veía caminar riendo y haciendo tonterías por las callejuelas de Londres.- eso no se perdona.

-Lo acabas de hacer Dobe…- Naruto volteo a verlo perplejo, Sasuke se levantaba difícilmente precionando.-has castigado a la persona que ha hecho llorar a tu flor Naruto. Al parecer ya la has elegido, nadie más podra tocarla.

* * *

Se dejo caer en su suave cama, estaba exhausta, había sido un día agotador intentando enseñarle a Naruto los órganos del cuerpo humano, los sistemas que lo conformaban, los tejidos, las teorías y las células. Y es que el señor Usumaki era un idiota para biología y anatomía. Recordaba como ponía aquella cara frustrada cundo trataba de recordar los nombres de los órganos del sistema nervioso, cuando trataba inútilmente de describir su función y cuando tontamente confundió el hígado con el páncreas. Sonrió para sí misma, era un idiota sin remedio, uno que siempre le sonreía, que le hacía olvidarse de los problemas, era un idiota y ella le…odiaba con todo sus ser. Maldición, maldición, maldición por que no podía dejar de sonreír, tan solo era Naruto y que si a Hinata le gustaba cuando era pequeña, tan solo era un amor infantil, de esos que se olvidan rápido ¿no? Además estaba con Sasuke. Quien lo hubiera imaginado, ¿amigos de infancia no? Hasta donde ella recordaba su infancia estaba lejos de ser un grato recuerdo, aun podía verse llorando y siendo rechazada por los demás, podía verse soplando un diente de león mientras veía a los demás riendo y corriendo., hasta donde recordaba la única a su lado había sido Ino, hasta donde recordaba….

_Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sola, perdida en algún lugar del enorme parque, podía ver los arboles gigantes y las sombras de estos a sus pies. Quería gritar pero tan solo salía un leve sollozo de su boca. _

_-¡Ino-chan!...sálvame por favor…-Sus lagrimas rodaban como canicas brillantes en su suave piel blanca, la tierra ensuciaba sus manitas y estas su cara al tratar inútilmente de dejar de llorar._

_-Nee, deja de llorar…- Alzo la vista para ver la sonrisa brillante de aquel niño_

_-¿Q-que haces allá arriba?...mi mamá dice que no debemos subir a los arboles…_

_-¿Y a quien le importa lo que digan las mamas? Dime te perdiste por que no le hiciste caso a ella verdad._

_-Yo…- Realmente no quería seguir escuchando las burlas de sus compañeros, no quería ser la niña de la frente mutante._

_-Las niñas no deberían desobedecer a sus madres, son frágiles y se pierden rápido, los hombres como yo no necesitamos obedecer a nadie. Vamos límpiate esos ojos…- Salto de una altura impresionante o por lo menos para una niña de 4 años._

_-Gra-gracias…-Sonrió mientras él la miraba, su madre le había dicho que los ángeles no aparecían como tal frente a una persona normal, pero ella estaba equivocada pues él tenía enfrente al más bello de todos._

Cuando abrió los ojos el ruido del agua hirviendo la hiso levantarse rápido.

Bajo las escaleras y sin pensarlo se detuvo frente al espejo que había en el pasillo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, las toco con la yema de sus dedos como si fuese algún extraño fenómeno nunca antes visto. Frunció su seño y de un puñetazo golpeo el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Maldito Naruto.

_-¿Sabes Sakura-chan?- Levanto la vista soltando el lápiz que estaba usando para escribir._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me gustan más las chicas de cabello corto Sakura-chan.- Le sonrió y siguió escribiendo cada una de las definiciones de un órgano que no recordaba. _

Le odiaba, simplemente le odiaba, pero ¡por qué demonios se sonrojaba!

* * *

+++ Espero que este capitulo haya abierto un poco más de luz sobre la vida de Naruto, agradesco a todos los que leen este fanfic pues el unico objetivo de esta autora es entretener un rato y espero lograr mi objetivo aunque sea un poco+++

++Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo besos y byebye++

**_+ "No cometeria ese error dos veces, no queria ver el brillo de sus ojos apagarse, queria seguir viendo su sonrisa alegre y esta vez él se encargaría de protegerla...-No ocurrira nada Sakura-chan"+_**


	5. Verdades Ocultas 1

Espero que no les aburra y perdon por de antemano por si no es entendible, pido que me conprendan tan solo un poco, soy nueva escribiendo y no desarrolarme bien como narradora, espero y sigan dsfrutando la lectura aquellos que la leean y a los que enverdad les aburrio esta escrituta les pido perdon y un gracias por haberlo leido.

Y una vez mas**_" los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto"_**...n.n

P.D:Perdonen mis horrores de ortografia. =D

* * *

El cielo nublado duro 5 días seguidos, Konoha no había tenido una época más lluviosa en todo la historia o por lo menos en toda la historia de Sakura Haruno y es que a ella le encantaban los días lluviosos y nublados ¿Por qué? Pues por el simple hecho de que le fascinaba mojarse, le gustaba el olor a tierra mojada y por que el ramen era delicioso en esa época y si, leyeron bien el ramen era delicioso por que Sakura había descubierto una nueva obsesión mas para su inmensa lista, "el sabor del ramen". Sin duda era su platillo favorito, el de res, de pollo y porque no el de cerdo o camarón pero ella sabía que apenas era una principiante, su amigo Naruto era un total experto en esa rama culinaria y ella salía perdiendo.

La semana de campeonato se llevo a cabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto el recién integrante había logrado anotar el gol que les haría alcanzar el triunfo a él y al equipo. La felicidad no duro mucho. Después de reclamar el por qué de esperar un mes para patear el trasero de las demás escuelas en las semifinales, Naruto se llevo una buena paliza de su amiga pelirrosa y es que por más que intentaba decir algo astuto todo le salía mal.

-Nee Naruto, vallamos a por ramen…- Sus ojos se iluminaron ¿Sakura-chan lo había invitado a comer ramen?

-Sa-sakura-chan…-La miro con sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas, si no iba con él, ¿con quién? Ino odiaba el ramen por que engordaría, Hinata pasaría el día con Sasuke-kun, Neji le prohibía a Ten-Ten alimentos de la calle, su novia solo comería alimentos orgánicos y saludables.

-pero tu pagas…-Sonrió tiernamente. Abrió sus ojos y volteo la mirada, eso no podía estar pasando, sentía su pecho arder y unas ganas enormes de besarla, ¿acaso era idiota? ¿No había dicho el mismo que no se enamoraría?, o es que como había dicho Sasuke el ya lo estaba…-Naruto, vamos…- Le correspondió la sonrisa por hoy no pensaría en eso.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y entro, la casa olía bien, estaba ordenada y Naruto sabía que no era gracias al viejo pervertido.

-No pienses en obscenidades y deja dormir a la Obaa-san en paz.- Jiraiya lo miro furioso mientras se levantaba del piso alfombrado y tapaba con una manta a la mujer rubia acostada en el sofá.

-Sigues siendo un escuincle que no sabe los lazos formados por una pareja casada.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que la vieja te sigue soportando, eres un pervertido anciano

-Cuidado con tus palabras muchachito, algún día tú te veras en mi lugar con la mujer que decidas por esposa. Aunque dudo mucho que con tu actitud descuidada e idiota puedas conquistar a alguien.- Lo miro de reojo "conquistar a alguien" había dicho eso con toda intensión y maña.

-No conquistare a nadie y que le quede claro a la bola de idiotas que tiene mi padre por consejo. No obligare a nadie así que no me mires así.

-Sabes de sobra que Minato no quería esto para ti pero el consejo no le ah dejado otra opción…

-Al diablo con el consejo, quien eligió a ese grupo de esqueletos ¿ah?

-A callar Naruto, no entiendes aún pequeño idiota- Tsunade se movió haciendo temblar a un viejo pervertido ante la posible idea de despertar a su esposa furiosa y amenazadora por interrumpir su siesta. Con la mirada indico a Naruto le siguiera llegando a la cocina, un té caliente no vendría mal.

-Si tanto desean el puesto se los doy gustoso y acabamos con este juego ya.

-Eres imbécil Naruto, ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si Sasori se adueñara de la riqueza Ducal?- Duque, Duque, Duque, nadie le había dicho que debía ser así. Hubiese preferido las burlas y amenazas de sus amigos de instituto al saber que no vivía con sus padres a tener que hacerse cargo de algo que él nunca había pedido. – Acaso no querías encontrarlos después de estar lejos de ellos por más de 6 años. No estás aquí solo para ganar campeonatos o pasar un feliz otoño con tus amigos. Lo sabes de sobra niñato, espero que ya tengas una idea de alguien para el consejo. Y por el bien de ella más vale que la vallas preparando.

-¡Eh dicho que no elegiré a nadie!, me enfrentare a esto yo solo. A si tenga que luchar contra el idiota ese.

-Joder Naruto…esto no tiene caso.- Bebió su te de un sorbo y lo miro, ese niño terco no saldría de eso así de simple, no era como quitarle un dulce a un bebe. La familia Usumaki era una estirpe de nobles, pero el hijo unigénito de Minato no había heredado ni una pisca de esa nobleza mental o tal vez había heredado más cerebro que aquella bola de imbéciles que mantenían su autoridad bajo el titulo de consejo de corte.- Te han dado tres semanas, en ese lapso tendrás que escoger a tu futura esposa…

-¡Que acaso no entiendes que….!

-Ellos vendrán Naruto…- Su sangre se helo, ¿acaso habían descubierto en donde se encontraba?- era demasiado obvio que estarías aquí niño. Akatsuki te ha localizado y vendrán con Sasori a darle un vistazo a tu elegida, si no la tienes para ese entonces te quitaran del lugar y se apoderaran del mando. El ducado se irá a la mierda y con él futuro de toda una nación.-Y con esas palabras, Naruto maldijo el día en que nació en la cuna de esa casa.

-No matare a nadie más viejo –Jiraiya miro su té a la mitad, hacia ya más de un año y él aun lo sentía tan presente.- Ella no tenía la culpa, lo hiso por mi y le falle – Sus ojos transmitieron la tristeza de su ser.

-No le fallaste Naruto, tan solo fue inevitable…

-¡INEVITABLE AL CARAJO! ¡La vi morir en mis brazos!, vi como pedía ayuda pero yo me quede como un imbécil… ¡ESO TAMBIEN FUE INEVITABLE JIRAIYA! ¿AH? ¡CONTESTAME!

-¡Cálmate Naruto! ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre?,-Un silencio sepulcral los inundo por minutos, tal vez no era el que más sufría pero aun así su dolor era grande, muy grande - te has puesto a pensar en sus padres, ¡has pensado en tu madre pequeño idiota! Ellos tiene aun la esperanza en ti, sin ti ellos están perdidos también, ¡dejaras que el sacrificio de Elise sea en vano! Piensa con la cabeza Naruto, ellos no se detendrán al llegar al poder y entonces ya no solo será Elise, serán cientos más, Akatsuki está actuando descaradamente, lo ah declarado, quiere la guerra y el dominio de tierras, en cuanto llegue al poder no tendrán compasión.

-Maldición- Chistó, ya sabía todo eso no tenía por qué repetirlo.

-Tienes 3 semanas Naruto a lo mucho un mes y agradece. Lo único que tenemos como cuartada es el saber que Sasori aun no tiene pareja.- Pero eso no duraría mucho, tipos como él no se tentaban el corazón para obtener lo que querían y el poder era lo que querían.

-Voy a dormir…- Jiraiya lo vio alejarse y cerrar la puerta de su habitación. No era fácil cargar con la muerte de una persona y Naruto lo estaba aprendiendo demasiado pronto.

-Sera un chico fuerte Jiraiya, ahora mismo lo está haciendo, buscado otro camino para evitar el sufrimiento de otros, eso solo significa que será un buen líder.- Giro su cabeza para toparse con la sonrisa de su mujer.

-Sí, tienes razón.- La beso en la frente y entro a su alcoba, Tsunade lo siguió mientras apagaba la luz de la cocina. Era tarde ya.

La imagen de sus padres retumbo en su cabeza, alzó el retrato de ellos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, les echaba de menos. Echaba de menos los gritos de Kushina por toda la estancia, los pucheros que hacía para salir sola sin sus damas de compañía, extrañaba los entrenamientos con su padre, las comidas a media noche a escondidas, las platicas de la tarde en un puesto de ramen disfrazados para evitar ser reconocidos y todo eso lo perdería si no se comprometía rápido. Hinata era su única opción, pero no contaba con que Sasuke estuviera enamorado de ella las cosas no estaba marchando bien. Ahora tenía que conseguir a alguien que fuera bien vista con el consejo, que supiera las reglas de una corte y los modales de una dama de clase y sin Hinata las opciones eran escasas, nulas. Las malditas reglas de ascender con una pareja eran absurdas, pero no tenía otra opción ¿o sí? Con eso en mente se quedo profundamente dormido y el cuadro de sus padres resbalo de su mano directo al piso pero extrañamente no se rompió.

* * *

El cielo estaba extrañamente soleado, los pajarillos contaban y ella había despertado temprano.

Irían al parque de diversiones otra vez, pero en esta ocasión eso le entusiasmaba y mucho. Se baño y abrió su guardarropa, ¿otra vez nada que ponerse?

-Bien Sakura, algo cómodo para jugar…-Lo medito dos veces y al fin saco una camisa –Ino odiaba las camisas de Sakura- blanca y unos pantalones deportivos negros, se acomodo sus zapatillas de deporte y su bolsa cruzada que colgaba de colgaba a un costado de ella, dinero, gorra, dinero, celular, dinero y ya estaba lista.

Compro su helado favorito antes de llegar al parque de atracciones, lo saboreaba tan embelesada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba y no solo alguien, tres chicos estaban parados justo frente a ella. Sakura alzó la vista y se topo con dos chicos y una chica salidos de una revista de modas. La joven dama usaba un vestido blanco tipo globo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas realzando su delicada figura, usaba una pequeña torera violeta de encajes y llevaba su hermoso cabello azulado suelto y lacio, el otro modelo la tomaba de la mano, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca con un chalequito de vestir de pana negro, mientras tanto el último modelo se acercaba a ella, su corazón latió con fuerza entre la vergüenza y la excitación. Su cabello rubio y sedoso caía alborotadamente en su cabeza, su pantalón de mezclilla negro hacían lucir sus largas piernas, llevaba una camisa negra con una chamarra a cuadros negros y naranjas.

-¡Sakura-chan!...- El helado frio toco sus manos, ¿¡cielos a qué hora se había derretido! El apuesto modelo se acercaba y ella tenía en la mano un chorreante helado de chocolate a medio comer, no podía estar pasando eso, tenía que huir rápido, rápido…un momento, ¿Le había dicho…Sakura-chan?- Sakura-chan, el Teme y yo decidimos esperarte y… ¿tu helado se derritió verdad?

-¿Naruto?...- Lo miraba de arria para abajo y no podía creerlo, después de todo no parecía un modelo, no, claro que no, tan solo era el idiota de Naruto, si tan solo eso, ni siquiera le había gustado la forma en la que venía vestido, recuerdan odiaba el naranja le daba nauseas ¿se acuerdan?...- p-pues claro que si idiota ¿acaso estas ciego?...todo es por tu culpa.- Siguió caminando ignorando la cara de confusión de su amigo rubio.

-Pero no hice nada Sakura-chan….

-¡Hinata! Te ves hermosa,

-¿Eh?...a, gra…gracias Sa-sakura-chan, tu también te ves…bonita.- Sakura sonrió forzadamente, Hinata no era buena para mentir y a decir verdad bonita no la describiría bien a ella, como decirlo fachosa seria la palabra perfecta, ¡cielos mejor haberse quedado en casa!

-Vamos Naruto, no te quedes ahí parado, Hinata…- Le extendió la mano para que la tomara otra vez, la había soltado para adular a la chica pelirrosa, Hinata era tan linda… ¡alto… se había vuelto tan cursi!

-Su-sucede algo Sasuke-kun…-Tomo su mano y lo miro dulcemente…

-Na…nada.-Bufó molesto.

Sakura quería esconderse, quería que la tierra la tragara, quería huir ¡por que la vida era tan injusta! Y ¿Por qué las chicas no la dejaban de mirar?

-¿Qué hace ella con ellos?...

-Lo sé, es horrible, no pertenece a su clase…

-La chica de blanco es tan hermosa, me gustaría ser como ella…

-Shh cállate la pelo de chicle nos oirá…-Las fulmino con una mirada endemoniada, ¿Qué se creían esas viejas zorras hablando así de ella?, es verdad que no era tan bonita como Hinata, ni tan elegante como Sasuke y tal vez, un poco como Naruto pero ella también tenía lo suyo ¿no? Fuera como fuera el resto del camino se la paso lanzando miradas atroces a quienes se empeñaban en mirarla de mala cara y entonces se pregunto el por qué parecía que el parque de diversiones estaba tan lejos.

Naruto cambia a su lado, mirando al frente y serio, no se había dado cuenta de que era bastante alto, ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto?, tampoco había notado la forma en la que caminaba,tan tranquila y elegantemente como si fuese un felino o un zorro, solo faltaría su cola de gato, sus orejas y una mirada seductora que…rayos ¡porque tenía que pensar en esas perversiones y precisamente con Naruto! ¡AHHH SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCA!

-¡Sakura! ¡Hinata! ¡Por aquí!- Alzo su mano agitándola, Ten-Ten era tan entusiasta ¿acaso era hoy el día de presumir sus mejores ropas?, incluso la chica de chonguitos vestía mejor que ella, realmente todas vestían mejor que ella y no es como si le importara, ella venía divertirse no a modelar sus mejores atuendos–que no tenía claro está-

-Chicos no me digan que esperaron a esta frentona tragona de helados.

-Cállate Ino-cerda nadie pidió tu opinión.- La discusión de siempre, las chicas de siempre, las palabras de siempre, la Sakura-chan de siempre y es que Naruto Usumaki ya no podía ver a otra chica más linda que Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué? Porque era ella misma, fiel y segura de su propio estilo, porque no le avergonzaba comer ramen hasta atarse, porque no hacía escándalo como toda señorita al ver su mano sucia de helado, porque tenía una fuerza peor que la de mil elefantes y Tsunade juntos y porque para él la extraña y brillante sonrisa de Sakura-chan iluminaba más que el sol.

Mientras Naruto divagaba en sus pensamientos, Ten-Ten con un renuente Neji se dirigió a la montaña rusa, Hinata emocionada término convenciendo a su serio y estoico novio dirigirse al carrusel.

-Vamos allá…-apunto ella.

-Estás loca Ino, esa cosa es para chicas…

-Pues te lo diré ¡Yo soy una chica!

-Arruinaras mi reputación, no gracias.- Lo miró y una amenaza apareció en sus ojos, Ino era tan problemática.- Vale, vale, vamos ya, ¿Ustedes se quedan?- La sonrisa de Ino supero a la de Cheshire el gato macabro de Alicia, los picaros y maliciosos ojos de la rubia anunciaron un plan maquiavélico en donde Sakura estaba incluida.

-Vámonos ya Shikamaru.- ¡NO! ¡NO podía dejarla sola con él!, "Maldita Ino-cerda note vallas" pero la amenaza que transmitían sus ojos jade no resulto como esperaba.- Nos vemos luego frentona.

-¿A dónde vamos Sakura-chan?...-La voz que no quería escuchar, la sonrisa que no quería mirar, la persona con la que no quería quedarse sola estaba allí, parado como tonto, sonriendo como idiota, mirándola como menso.- ¿Nee Sakura-chan? – Que podía hacer ahora, no le quedaba más que tratar de divertirse con un chico que se miraba mejor que ella y no es que le gustara pero ¿por que llamaba tanto la atención?

La montaña rusa…fila enorme, el barco de patos…demasiado romántico, el martillo, el gusanito, la rueda de la fortuna… ¡descartada! A caso no había un juego decente para dos amigos normales sin intensiones de enamorarse y atraer personas.

-Sakura-chan…-Dijo aburrido.

-Maldita Ino y su maldita idea de dejarme sola…

-Sakura…-chan…-Dijo indeciso.

-Porque rayos tengo que estar con un chico que viste mejor que yo…

-Sa… ¿Sakura-chan?... ¡Sakura-chan!-Gritó al fin.

-¡QUE QUIERES NARUTO!

-Sakura-chan, vallamos de compras Sakura-chan…- Su mirada se poso en la de él ¿había escuchado bien?- no estás a gusto hoy así que yo…

-Lo siento…- Porque tenía que comportarse así con él, después de todo no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera una simplona y fea chica.- te eh arruinado el día eh Naruto…

-Tan solo mírala, esa chica tan fea esta con ese chico tan guapo.- Grandioso, las mismas chicas de la vez anterior.

-Sí y aparte de todo le grita, no sé cómo puede soportarla...

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que esa frentona nos como vivas, ya viste que cara tiene ¡es tan...!

-¡Hey!, ustedes dos, ¡a quien llama frentona ah!...- Se acerco a ellas mientras estas se sonrojaban al instante…- Prométanme que no volverán a llamar de esa manera a esa chica si no, no podre contenerme de decirle algunas palabras a ustedes jóvenes damas.- Asintieron sin perder el rojo vergüenza que pintaban sus mejillas, esa chica tenía la dicha de tener un novio guapo y protector.

-Perdón Sakura-chan, ellas estaba celosas de…- Sakura miraba hacia abajo, quería ocultar su extraño sonrojo…

-De ti Naruto y gracias…-"Nadie me había defendido como tú" pero esas palabras no salieron de su boca, tan solo las guardó para ella como un precioso tesoro. Porque no simplemente se iba, nadie podía tolerar tanto; ahora la conciencia le carcomía su cabeza, siempre golpeándolo, siempre gritando cosas que no sentía, siempre quejándose.- Perdona, ellas tenían razón, no sé cómo puedes soportarme.- Siempre estaba con ella, la esperaba, la soportaba, le sonreía, la defendía…

-De que hablas Sakura-chan…ellas tan solo eran unas mujeres feas, no les hagas caso tenían envidia de ti, tú con cualquier ropa te vez hermosa…

-¡Estoy hablado enserio Naruto!, acaso no me ves, tan solo mírame, soy horrible, arruino todo…-Si era una niñería ella no se daba cuenta, tan solo era una excusa para sacar el enojo de tratarlo como le trataba, aquellas chicas solo habían dicho algo que ella ya había pensado pero nunca se atrevió a admitirlo, Naruto se había vuelto esencial para ella y aun así… lo trataba mal.

-me gritas porque soy tonto Sakura-chan, no le hagas más caso ya, vayámonos de este lugar –El sonido de su estomago comiéndolo vivo logro sacarle una sonrisa a su rosa amiga que el correspondió de la misma manera.

-¿Ramen?-Preguntó tratando de adivinar el pensamiento de su rubio compañero.

-Tengo una idea mejor…-No era bueno para las ideas, el se lo había dicho, de alguna forma pensó que todo eso saldría mal.

* * *

No conocía ese lugar, jamás en sus 17 años de vivir en aquella ciudad lo había visto. Examino con cuidado cada rincón, cada tienda y descubrió algo…la gente de un salario normal no iba a esos lugares.

-Naruto, ¿sabes a donde vamos?- Sonrió gustoso ante la sorpresa de su amiga. Ella tan solo lo miro confundida, ese era el centro comercial más grande y más caro que había visto. Un simple y sencillo helado tan solo valía 50 dólares… ¡50! Acaso el helado te hacia volar, o era mágico, era un simple y sencillo helado de chocolate con galleta, ¿porque tendría que pagar tamaño monto de dinero?, con eso podría comprarse la ración de una año entero.

-Mejor nos vamos….

-Tranquila Sakura-chan conozco este lugar…

-Si bueno me importa poco que lo conozcas mi bolsillo se verá afectado si yo también aprendo a conocerlo.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan tan solo diviértete todo va a por mi cuenta.- ¿Su cuenta había dicho? solo eran estudiantes de instituto, como podría costear ese lugar el bolsillo de un estudiante que vivía con su tutor.- Vamos allá, la comida es deliciosa, sirven un enorme plato y después otro y otro y otro hasta que te llenas y después llega el postre aaaah es delicioso…

-No pienso entra allí, tan solo mírame- era una escusa perfecta, ahora ir vestida de esa manera resultaba provechoso.- ahí tan solo va gente rica, con mucho dinero y mucho porte y yo no soy rica, ni tengo dinero ni mucho menos porte. Bien, vallamos a por el ramen que se hace tarde.- Sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta no sin antes comprobar por el rabillo de sus ojos a un Naruto que…volteo al frente y ahí estaba ¿Cómo demonios llegó allí tan rápido?

-Ni se te ocurra Sakura-chan, la ropa no es problema.- Sujeto su muñeca y más por pena que por otra cosa, lo siguió con una sonrisa fingida. Las personas comenzaban a mirar…otra vez.

Y ella tomada de la mano parecía más una niña pequeña regañada que una chica intentando escapar, Naruto la sostenía de la muñeca avanzando entre gente bien vestida, mujeres hermosas con atuendos a la moda, hombres guapos seguramente metrosexuales y ropa, mucha ropa fina y cara, carísima. La bienvenida de la chica que esperaba en la puerta de aquella enorme tienda le hiso preguntarse si acaso todos los empleados deberían ser así de amables. Una reverencia, un buen día y un "gracias por visitarnos ¿podemos ayudarles en algo?" fueron educadamente recibidos ante los ojos asombrados de Sakura por un Naruto bien educado.

Los espejos reflejaban el porte galante de su compañero y el porte torpe y sucio de ella no hacían más que bajarle la autoestima que de mala gana intentaba mostrar alto y orgulloso. Las sonrisas de los empleados bien uniformados hicieron que ella sintiera pena, de esas penas a las que te ves sometida cuando no pareces ser bien recibida en algún lugar.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, solo cumplen con su trabajo.

-Su trabajo es hacerme el feo verdad Naruto…- Él solo sonrió, su padre le había advertido que a las mujeres les encantaba ir de compras pero al parecer Sakura era toda una excepción a la regla, pues más que entusiasmada parecía incomoda, inconforme y hasta cierto punto enojada.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, aquí ahí ropa muy bonita,- dijo al fin dándose cuenta que aún la sostenía de la mano, la soltó.- esas personas te ayudaran a elegir la que quieras.

-Naruto no seas tonto- susurro acercándose a su oído- sabes cuánto costara elegir aunque sea un calcetín en este lugar, mira cuan enorme es…y cuan caro es, no tengo dinero idiota. –Un empleada de cabello castaño la miro y le sonrió forzadamente, Sakura tan solo se alejó de Naruto y apenada bajo la mirada.

-Creí haberte dicho que esto iba por mi cuenta así que por dinero no te preocupes yo pagare.

-Señorita, perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿va a comprar algo?

-¿Eh?, si, disculpe solo está un poco nerviosa, no le gusta tener a mucha gente alrededor podría pedir que solo la acompañara uno de ustedes.

-Oh claro que sí señor, disculpe haberle incomodado a su novia y a usted, ¡Demian! Ven acá, -Pidió la joven castaña- podrías atender a esta dama por favor.- El chico de cabello negro y rizado asintió no sin antes examinar de arriba abajo a una Sakura sonrojada y enojada ¿¡Quien era novio de quien!

-Por aquí por favor

-Vamos Sakura-chan- Susurro por lo bajito, ella solo quería huir pero sonrió, Naruto lo hacía por ella…que otra quedaba, le sonrió. Vestidos hermosos en maniquíes preciosos, zapatos, maquillaje, joyas, faldas, blusas, camisones, trajes, sombreros, bolsas, monederos y todo una gama de monerías hermosas a un precio horroroso.

-Que le parece este, es un rosa pálido que seguro disfrutara, disculpe mi intromisión pero quiere uno casual, de noche o para coctel.- ¿Para qué? Cuando ella escogía un vestido (que solo fue una vez) no llegaban a preguntarle si era para noche, casual o coctel ¡por favor que era eso!

-Casual, uno discreto y juvenil no queremos llamar mucho la atención…a y por favor que no sea color naranja.- Y desde cuando Naruto sabía de vestidos.- ¿No te gusta el color naranja verdad Sakura-chan?

-…No…

-Por supuesto señor, si gusta esperarnos aquí, en un momento volvemos, pase por aquí señorita.- Le siguió dudosa mirando a una Naruto que se sentaba en el sillón de piel crema que estaba frente a los vestidores.

-Estaré aquí Sakura-chan- Trato inocentemente de calmarla, funciono.

Le mostro cientos de vestidos, todos hermosos y discretos tal y como lo había dicho él.

-Se ha decidido al fin o también esperara a que el señor venga y elija por usted.- El tono áspero y seco hiso voltear su mirada. El tipo sonría descaradamente mientras la miraba de forma humillante.- Ha elegido ya…

-Si - Era por eso que odiaba a la gente rica.- Puede irse que me visto sola…gracias.- Entro al vestidor y se quito su ropa, se miro al espejo tan solo en ropa interior y miro el vestido que tenía en sus manos, se lo puso lentamente y abotono los tres pequeños botones rosas que tenía al frente. Levanto la vista y miro a la chica que estaba frente a ella y entonces entendió porque a la gente rica le gustaba tanto ir de compras, una podía cambiar tan rápido teniendo dinero. Pero apestaba, ella odiaba las faldas.- Me veo horrible- dijo abriendo la puerta del probador.

-Tiene razón una persona de su clase no podría verse bien ni con todo el dinero del mundo.- Frunció el seño al reconocer la voz. –Aunque no se ve tan mal teniendo en cuenta su procedencia.

-¿Procedencia?, y de que procedencia vendría yo idiota…- El chico la miro sorprendido, en sus 5 años de trabajar en aquella prestigiosa tienda nadie se había atrevido a contestarle de esa forma tan…vulgar.- nunca debimos entrar a esta asquerosa tienda habiendo mas de cien en este lugar.-Dejando a un lado al imbécil que la había insultado camino directo a donde estaba su amigo ¿Ansiosa? No, para nada, tan solo estaba nerviosa de que le mandara a elegir otro atuendo más, no quería complicaciones ya. Salió mientras su amigo apartaba la vista de una revista de carros, valla…hombres.

-Sakura-chan…- Su sonrisa se opaco, tenía frente a él, el ángel del que un día emocionado le había contado a su mamá y es que de niño había visto uno igual, un pequeño querubín rosado que sonreía tiernamente.

-Qui…quita esa mirada de idio…idiota…-Tartamudeo.

-Luces…-"Hermosa, más que cualquier otra Sakura-chan" pero algo dentro de él le decía que si abría la boca saldría gravemente lastimado.- sabia que te gustaría algún vestido Sakura-chan fue hecho especialmente para ti ¿verdad? – Ella asintió, no sabía por qué pero su corazón latía desenfrenado al mirar esa sonrisa, no era como las que le daba siempre, era diferente era hermosa.

-Espero y haya sido de su agrado-Menciono el chico de cabello negros brindando una sonrisa hipocrita.

-Si claro, es perfecto acepta tarjeta de crédito ¿cierto?- Sacó su cartera.

-Por supuesto, sígame señor…- Una voz lo detuvo, Naruto la volteo a ver.

-Voy a por mi ropa Naruto ahora vuelvo...

-Oh, disculpe señorita, esos trapos los hemos tirado no creo piense usar eso después de lo que le han comprado.- Sakura lo miro al borde de la histeria, ¡malditos ricos y sus malditas formas de humillar a las personas! Pero no podía decir nada, no frente a Naruto, frente a él no haría un escándalo que seguramente terminaría por herir sus sentimientos.

-Lo piense usar o no, no es asunto de usted y le sugiero que no vuelva a dirigir ese tono de voz para con ella.- Sentía su sangre hervir, personas indeseables como él humillaban a cualquier persoa pero a Sakura no, él se encargaría de eso.

-Pero…señor-titubeo.

-Sería tan amable de pedirle disculpas a la señorita.- Naruto lo miraba desafiante, ¿Quién se había creído aquel insignificante ser? Hablar así a una mujer mil veces superior que toda esa panda de imbéciles.- No lo escucho.

-Que sucede señor…-La dama castaña pregunto contrariada, llegando de prisa.

-Sucede –respondió irónico- que sucede, porque no nos lo dice él.- Naruto miro al tipo con una sonrisa que Sakura noto de inmediato, esa sonrisa era maligna.

-Damian, ¿ocurre algo?-La castaña lo miro severa.

-Yo…-El aludido seguía sin responder, tal vez había cometido un error al criticar a la chica rosada.

-Ocurre que su empleado nos ha ofendido tirando la ropa de la señorita a la basura, ¿Cómo le llamaría usted a esta ofensa?

-Imperdonable señor Usumaki…- Usumaki, el apellido le sonaba conocido, pero en sus 5 años de trabajar allí no lo había visto ni una sola vez, aun así de una cosa estaba seguro, la ofensa contra la novia de este le saldría cara.- Por parte de todo nuestro personal le ofrezco una disculpa ¿señorita…?-prosiguió la castaña.

-Haruno…Haruno Sakura- Contesto, extrañamente se sentía mal por el chico, ¿Qué ocurriría con él?

-…Señorita Haruno, disculpe el mal comportamiento de este mi empleado, debido a la ofensa puede llevarse el atuendo que lleva sin costo alguno, y discúlpenos por su ropa, en este instante la buscaran. Damian- No lo miro pero el joven sabía que era una orden, como también sabía que el dinero del vestido lo quitarían de su sueldo.

-Disculpe mi ofensa Haruno-san, no volverá a ocurrir. Usumaki-sama, disculpe mi atrevimiento.- Lo recordaba, Usumaki era el apellido de la dama que tenia la mayor parte de las acciones de toda la línea de la tienda.

-Eso…eso quiere decir que…esto es…. ¿gratis?- Como niña pequeña alzo su mano señalando su vestido, la sonrisa de Naruto no se hiso esperar.

-Si Sakura-chan.-Por lo menos Naruto no había gastado nada con ella y eso lo agradecía.- No lo corras Nana, solo quítale el salario de seis meses.- ¡Seis meses! Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, si bien el pobre chico la había humillado pero no era para dejarlo morir durante 6 meses.

-¡Naruto! ¡Seis meses por dios!

-Cuantos quieres entonces Sakura-chan, estaba pensado en un año pero no se creó que exageraría…-El sonido hueco de un golpe sonó por toda la tienda

-¡SERAS IDIOTA NARUTO! Es demasiado… ¡quien te crees que eres para tratar así a un pobre desgraciado!

-Pe…perdón Sakura-chan, me eh pasado entonces…- A todo eso ¿Cómo sabia Naruto el nombre de la encargada? Y como sabían el apellido de su amigo…todo Naruto era un misterio.

La llamada Nana sonrió compadeciendo al pobre chico, su novia era de cuidado, valla damita más curiosa. Naruto y Sakura, salieron con "los trapos" que Damian había guardado en una bolsa. "Que tengan bonito día" se despido.

Caminaban directo a un restaurant ante la mirada azulina y delineada de un chico rubio de cabello largo. Sonreía como quien sonríe al encontrar a su presa, era un cazador y había encontrado al zorro que tanto había buscado, Usumaki Naruto.

-Lo encontré Sasori-sama…-Su sonrisa se ensancho…-y a la chica también.

-Probemos que tan buena es ella Deidara –Se escucho la voz de otro lado de la bocina del celular.- El chico de coleta rubia solo sonrió.

-Esperemos que este en forma después de un año Sasori-sama

-Esperemos…-contesto Sasori.

* * *

+++Waaaa al fin un capitulo…este me costó trabajo…gome soy muy torpe y muy nueva pero espero que me tengan paciencia…por favorrr! Díganme si les gusta la historia, si le falta algo, si quieren más… o si de plano es todo un desastre….=S+++

+++Bueno, bueno ya, espero que me sigan leyendo claro si ustedes gustan de la historia y si esta les entretiene lo suficiente+++

++Gracias por leer y dejen reviews claro si quieren…n.n recibo críticas constructivas y destructivas n.n byebye y besos++

"


	6. Verdades ocultas parte 2

Antes que nada pido disculpas por el capitulo anterior, hubo una confución de nombres "Demian" es el nombre correcto no "Damian" waaa errores de letras perdon si recuerdan este era el nombre del tipo que trato mal a Sakura en la tienda de ropa...perdonen los errores de esta autora...si ven una mal ortografia perdon tambien u.u

Bien, seguimos con la historia, la verdad a mi me encantan las historias en donde el amor se va desarrollando poco a poco, no soy de las que creen en el amor a primera vista, siempre eh pensado que el amor surge despues de momentos vividos, de detalles tan insignificantes que pasan desapersibidos pero que logran crear lazos muy fuertes, asi que les pido un poco de pasiensa a todos los que leen este fanfic, espero no desepcionarlos con este capitulo y perdon por tardar mucho bien pues sin mas y como siempre digo

**_"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto" _**

PD: Las letras en _cursiva_ son recuerdos ok n.n

* * *

***** ******

Miraba y miraba la carta que estaba frente a ella, era inmensa con platillos extraños, el mesero se había colocado al lado suyo desde hacía ya media hora y contando pero es que ¿Cómo saber?, como saber qué cosa elegir si nunca en su vida había escuchado tan raros nombres: _Bistecca alla Valdostana, Bagna cauda, Fonduta, Brasato al Barolo, Risotto milanese, Zuppa di pesce, Scampi…_ ¿Scampi? ¿Qué diablos era Scampi?

-¿Qué es Scampi?...

-Camarones Sakura-chan.- Sonrió inocentemente colocando su barbilla en sus manos recargadas a la mesa sobre sus codos.

-Desde cuando sabes Italiano Naruto…-Valla, era un día cansado, comiendo en un restaurant de esos en los que tenías que ir con reservaciones y en donde los meseros se quedaban contigo hasta que pedías algo y te ofrecían vino tinto o _champagne.- _mejor pide por los dos …-Sonrió aliviándose de la mirada calculadora del mesero arto de esperar.

-_Minestrone, Lasagne y Bistecca alla Fiorentina _para mí y para la señorita

-¿Vino _signore_?

-No, no gustamos de eso, ¿qué quieres Sakura-chan?- Que quería ella, muy buena pregunta, ella quería…

-Un…jugo de ¿naranja?- Naruto sonrió, nunca había visto a su amiga así, tan insegura, tan tierna, tan infantil.- no veo lo gracioso, es tu culpa por haber traído aquí no sé ni de lo que están hablando, me miran como bicho raro.

-Te admiran, estoy seguro que no habían visto a una chica tan bonita…- Volteo a ver al camarero y pidió algo que ella ya no escuchaba, en ese momento tan solo podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, sonaba como miles de tambores al compas de una sola palabra, Naruto.

-Idiota…-susurro apenada.

Los platillos en la mesa no pintaban del todo mal, tan solo era pasta, sopa y un filete, haberlo dicho antes ¿tenían que usar nombres tan complicados?

-Te gustara, solo dales una oportunidad.- Bien les daría una oportunidad si tan solo supiera que cubierto elegir.- Se inicia con la sopa Sakura-chan y ese es el cubierto para la pasta.- Más roja que un tomate no podía estar, que Naruto le diera clases de cómo usar lo cubiertos en la mesa era humillante.

-Lo sé…-dijo enojada y él trato de suprimir una risa aplastando sus labios y entreteniéndose en la comida.- y ¿desde cuándo conoces este lugar?- trato de cambiar el tema de los cubiertos mientras Naruto le indicaba con la vista el requerido para probar su sopa, una simple cuchara.

-Ah, bueno hace algunos años estuve aquí con mis padres, ellos debes en cuando me traían aquí.- La sopa era tan deliciosa como el ramen, lástima que debido al precio tenía casi prohibido anotar esa delicia a su lista de obsesiones.

-¿Y por qué regresaste? – Le pregunto con toda la naturalidad del mundo, no es que fuera metiche pero no conocía absolutamente nada de su mejor amigo, nada pero él no contesto, Naruto seguía comiendo, esta vez su mirada estaba perdida, fue ahí cuando su complicada mente rosa le jugó una mala broma y dijo algo que no tenía por qué decir.

-No me gusta verte así Naruto, es peor a que los demás me miren con desprecio…-Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, dejo de ver la cuchara en su sopa y levanto la vista hacía un Naruto sorprendido.

-¿Es verdad eso Sakura-chan?...-La voz de Naruto por primera vez se clavo como una daga en su pecho, pero no era una daga cruel era suave y armoniosa.

-Pues…pues por supuesto que sí, eres mi mejor amigo ¿no?, además – si ya había hablado para que callar más lo agradecida y feliz que se sentía.- Eres el único aparte de Ino que me defiende.- Naruto la miro serio, el semblante alegre de la niña que tenía frente a él se había turbado, una mancha de pasado retumbo en los ojos de Sakura.- Cuando era un niña Ino cuidaba de mí, cuando se es pequeño los niños a veces son crueles y me odiaban por alguna razón que yo no entendía, tal vez era mi sonrisa fea.- Rió con desanimo y un golpe en la mesa la hiso mirarlo.

-¿Quién dijo que la sonrisa de Sakura-chan era fea? – Su puño apretaba el tenedor que tenía en la mano- es simplemente tan hermosa que aquellos que tiene la fortuna de verla odiarían si alguien más la mirase, es por eso que no querían que sonrieras y se alejaban de ti, por que no deseaban que nadie más te tocara.- Aquella palabras sonaron es su cabeza como un disco que ya había escuchado antes, recordó entonces los gigantes árboles del parque en donde ella solía perderse, e donde ella cambian sola hasta encontrar a el niño de la sonrisa eterna que la había consolado

-Naruto, tu…-Sus recuerdos bombardeaban su cabeza con imágenes borrosas que no podía poner en orden, alegre -…cuando eras pequeño te perdiste en el bosque con una niña ¿cierto?

-No sé de que hablas Sakura-chan, cuando era pequeño y vivía aquí no salía de mi casa, los únicos que tenían contacto con migo aparte de mis padres era Hinata-chan y Sasuke. Tu sopa se enfría.- Cortante, así había sonado la voz de su amigo antes de seguir comiendo, tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarlo por ahora, pensándolo mejor Naruto no podría ser aquel niño que le sonreía dulcemente mientras cuidaba de ella cuando niña.

Paso a la pasta y esta vez bajo un ambiente de extraña pesadez olvido lo de los cubiertos y tomo el que más cerca de su mano estaba. Naruto era un idiota pensó.

Cuando salieron las cortinas del atardecer los cobijaba, el tono rojizo le hiso recordar la primera vez que había estado con Naruto "Se hace tarde y no quiero que te pierdas con migo" eso le había dicho, desde ese instante siempre cuido de ella y no se había dado cuenta. Se pregunto qué sería de Ino y los demás al darse cuenta que ellos no estaba allí, seguramente estarían tejiendo pensamientos obscenos y pervertidos, por lo menos Ino sí. Suspiro resignándose a que su reputación se viera manchada.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, está haciendo frio de pronto y no compramos un abrigo para ti…

-Olvida eso Naruto, no tengo frio…-Estornudo volteando a verlo, está bien si tenía frio pero solo un poco.

-Toma,-sonrió- las chicas son frágiles y delicadas, los hombres como yo no necesitamos chamarras para abrigarnos.- Sin darse cuenta la suave y cálida chamarra cayó sobre sus hombros, impregnada del tibio calor del cuerpo de Naruto Sakura se sintió adormecida, era la primera vez que podía olerle tan directamente, ese aroma que nunca creyó imaginar en un hombre le resulto penosamente delicioso- ¿ocurre algo Sakura-chan?- En una inocencia que solo él podía mostrar pego su frente a la de ella, su madre le había explicado que era la mejor forma para checar la temperatura alta en una persona.- Estas tan roja, creo que te has resfriado Sakura…-Y el chan quedo en el aire, la fuerza de Sakura era sorprendente y el la había comprobado innumerables ocasiones, se pego contra el poste de la esquina que tenían que cruzar mientras se levantaba aun aturdido por el golpe.-Pe…¿pero Sakura-chan?- Ella lo miraba furiosa, sentir su aliento tibio le produjo una sensación de odio, si, ese mismo odio que quemaba su pecho y que hacia su corazón latir, ese odio que había sentido en el aeropuerto se hacía más fuerte y no sabía la razón.

-Idiota…-dijo para sí misma y sin darse cuenta, en un movimiento involuntario abrazo aquel abrigo que llevaba impregnado el aroma masculino de Naruto en su vestido caro y nuevo, un aroma que embriaga con fuerza los sentidos de Sakura, que le adormecían sintiendo esa seguridad que jamás había experimentado, la seguridad de un chico.

Así simplemente se quedo parada, perdida mirando el atardecer ocultarse tras los edificios, sintiendo como el viento frio movía sus cabellos y escuchando los pasos que se acercaban a ella, al voltear pudo ver al rubio sobándose la cabeza algo en Naruto hacía que ella lo golpeara sin pensar.

-Sakura-chan, creo que debería llevarte a tu casa…- Había olvidado el motivo trivial por el que había estado enojada en la mañana, al pensarlo estar con Naruto había sido divertido, eran experiencias nuevas que se había atrevido a vivir y todo gracias a él.

-Bien -dijo ella abrazando la chamarra a cuadros negros y naranjas, dio el primer paso hacia la calle y el chirrido de las llantas se escucho como eco en los oídos de él, la sonrisa se le borro de su rostro levemente bronceado y sus ojos se abrieron automáticamente ante lo que podría ocurrir.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!...-Todo fue como una cámara lenta para ella, volteo suavemente hacia donde provenía aquella voz desesperada y vio el miedo en los ojos de Naruto fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ahogo un grito al ver el carro negro que venía a toda velocidad directo a ella. La sangre se heló en sus venas y la adrenalina fue impulsada como prueba del peligro que corría, cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe que la haría volar por los aires, sabía que eso no la mataría sin embargo sus posibilidades de sobrevivir al caer eran casi tan escasas como el poder correr en ese instante. El sonido de su corazón se mezclo con el del acelerador del carro, conto los segundos antes de recibir el impacto, uno…dos…tres…

Le ardía el tobillo y su piel blanca sintió un liquido espeso correr por él, un olor a oxido impregno el viento. Sentía una respiración agitada cerca de su oído y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver mechones rubios.

-Sakura-chan, tenemos que levantarnos rápido…-dijo jadeante aun abrazándola.

-No…no puedo Naruto…-Los gemidos de dolor se hicieron presentes en su voz entrecortada…-me duele…me duele…-Maldición porque tenía que ser tan débil, porque tenía que quedarse congelada en esos momentos. El dolor era desgarrador y fue aun más fuerte un segundo después

-Lo siento Sakura-chan…-La cargo con brusquedad…-pero tenemos que…-Sus palabras quedaron en su boca, las llantas en el pavimento se movieron con rapidez, el cazador estaba cazando a su presa y no la dejaría escapar. El gemido de dolor se ahogo en su garganta nuevamente cuando Naruto salto, ella se aferraba para no caer pero era incomodo estar de esa forma y su tobillo lastimado no ayudaba en nada.

-Maldición- Masculló, el carro volvía a ellos como si de un imán se tratase. Dentro de él la música ensordecedora solo dejaba al conductor con una sonrisa endiablada reír para sus adentros por el divertido espectáculo que estaba presenciando: un zorro tratando de escapar del perro de caza, un zorro con un capullo de flor herido. Al parecer la presa esta vez no era un oponente fácil, por esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar, se había entretenido un rato y había ganado un hermoso recuerdo, unos preciosos ojos jade muertos del terror.

Saltó y corrió hasta que perdieron de vista el volvo negro con rines rojos. Respiraba agitado frente a la casa de la chica que cargaba en sus brazos, se detuvo y escudriño con la vista cada rincón de la calle antes de bajar a su amiga que se aferraba a él aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-Sakura-chan…-Su voz la hiso reaccionar, la bajo suavemente y la ayudo a sostenerse.

-¿Qué fue eso Naruto?...-Lo miro con aquellos ojos jade y la rabia recorrió las venas del chico rubio al recordar lo que había ocurrido.

-Creo que es mejor que revisemos tu tobillo Sakura-chan, aun sangra.- El miedo y la confusión era un velo que cubría el brillo de aquellas hermosas gemas verdes. El juego había empezado.

La casa de Sakura era hermosa, los muebles de madera le daban una sensación acogedora y cálida y no es que fuera muy lujosa, los muebles bien acomodados y los colores bien elegidos la hacían ver una pequeña obra de arte.

-Mi madre es decoradora de interiores, pero al parecer gusto más de cuidar de mi que de ejercer su carrera.- Le sonrió aun cojeando con la ayuda de él.- Te ofrecería té o café pero no puedo moverme muy…auch…-se quejo mientras Naruto le ayudaba a sentarse en un sillón pequeño.- además ahora que lo pienso no creo que el café instantáneo o un té de bolsita sea lo más apropiado para tu refinado paladar.- Le sonrió y el atino a dar una leve carcajada.- Aun no entiendo cómo es que comes ramen pudiendo comer ¿cómo se llamaba? …._ Minostraa… Mineness… Mine…_

_- Minestrone…_ se llama _Minestrone _es una sopa de caldo y vegetales Sakura-chan ¿Tienes algún…?

-En el baño, el botiquín esta en el baño. En el fondo a la derecha subiendo las escaleras…no robes nada Naruto- Le sonrió quedamente antes de desaparecer en las escaleras, pero su sonrisa estaba vacía, no había sentimiento en ella. ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido?, ese carro venia directamente a ella, tenía toda la intensión de lastimarla, si Naruto no se hubiera lazado a por ella…ahorita estuviera…

-Sakura-chan, lo encontré…-Su voz la saco de sus patéticos pensamientos, siempre lo hacía- Solo necesito…- y ahí estaba, ella sentada mirándolo como una tonta mientras el tomaba su pie tal cual bella princesa y colocaba desinfectante y vendas.

-O… ¡OYE QUE HACES!...-Su cara estaba roja, su cara estaba enojada, su Sakura estaba nerviosa…

-Pe-perdona Sakura-chan, no fue mi intención pero si no toco de esta manera tu pie el ungüento no creo que funcione.- Toco suavemente la punta de sus dedos y coloco una crema amarilla que apestaba a menta hacia el tobillo…-esto calmara el dolor Sakura-chan…-y ante la mirada nerviosa y frustrada de Sakura, el seguía acariciando lentamente aquel tobillo dañado, aquel tobillo suave y blanco, delgado y delicado, la pequeña Sakura tenía pies hermosos…¡cielos después de eso iría a algún psicólogo! ¿Sería acaso que el tuvieran algún tipo de fetiche con los pies?

-Nee Naruto…gra-gra…cias-termino por susurrar- salvaste mi vida…-Si, había salvado su vida pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?, por cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerla alejada a ella de lo que estaba sintiendo, cuánto tiempo más tardaría ella en enfrentarse a su pasado, cuanto más podría mantenerla a salvo…de él.

-Espero que tu tobillo se encuentre bien Sakura-chan, me tengo que ir ya. – Se levanto y la miro unos instantes, los ojos de Sakura lo miraban con ese brillo hermoso en ellos, le sonrió y camino hacia la puerta, giro la perilla.

-¡Naruto!...-Su voz lo detuvo- yo, me divertí hoy, mucho…gracias por no dejarme sola-Se levanto y pensó que tal vez decir gracias no era tan malo después de todo, tal vez Naruto no era tan etupido como creía, tal vez Naruto era mas increíble de lo que parecía…

-Nunca lo aria Sakura-chan, nunca te dejaría sola.- Abrió la puerta y ante su mirada Naruto salió de su casa, para ese entonces ella se dejaría caer en el sillón dándose cuenta que aun llevaba la chamarra de su mejor amigo, la abrasaría inocentemente y sonreiría al darse cuenta que ella podía haberse puesto las vendas sola. "Me he vuelto una idiota como tú." Pensó.

-Naruto idiota…-sonrió mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro blanco y levemente sonrojado- no sabe ni siquiera como colocar las vendas.

El cielo en Konoha oculto sus hermosas nubes violetas y su cielo anaranjado para dar paso a un azul marino intenso con nubes grises, negras, el día perfecto había acabado trayendo consigo un viento que helaba la piel, las finas gotas de lluvia bañaron suavemente las calles de aquella ciudad.

-Valla clima, hace tanto frío…-Dijo cerrando la ventana de su cuarto iluminado.

-Vamos Frentona no me vas a decir que ocurrió entre tú y Naruto ¿ah?

-Ino-cerda ¡que querías que ocurriera pervertida!- se dejo caer en su cama aun con el teléfono en la oreja.-Piensas tan rápido como tu boca habla, vamos ya Ino no ocurrió nada, después de que me dejaras sola con él valla amiga tengo.

-Lo hice por tu bien frentona, ya iba siendo hora de que tus relaciones sociales no fueran siempre las que yo te eh creado…-Podría ser pervertida si pero estúpida no y sabia que a su mejor amiga rosa Naruto no le caí mal.

-Pues gran idea genio, dejarme con Naruto solo ha provocado que mi odio hacia el crezca.

-Caramba Sakura sigues aun con lo del odio, pero si se llevan tan bien, es una química que no se ve en todos lados…

-Le dices química…jajaja -rió con desgana - valla tengo que irme ya cerda.

-Frentona idiota, apuesto a que te la has pasado bien yo diría que te estás enamora…-No estaría dispuesta a escuchar mas barbarías de su amiga rubia, valla suerte le había tocado, ambos rubios sus mejores amigos, uno idiota y otra pervertida, por lo menos Ino tenía razón en algo ella definitivamente no era buena para las relaciones sociales.

Se quedo así, tirada en la cama mirando el techo blanco de su habitación, había guardado el hermoso vestido rosa pálido, no se cansaba de admirarlo era un vestido demasiado hermoso para ella, para ella simplona, pecho-plano y gruñona. Aun así el detalle había sido bonito, el detalle más lindo para con ella en toda su vida y no simplemente porque fuera caro si no por la intensión, hacerla sentir bien. Las gotas se dejaron oír y miro como algunas chocaban y resbalaban en su ventana, afuera todo era obscuro y el aire movía el árbol de su patio que estaba frente a su ventana, recordaba cómo le gustaba escalar aquel tronco y treparse en sus ramas cuando era niña y debía juagar sola, claro no era tan buena como aquel niño que conoció en el parque pero al menos lo intentaba. Se levanto pesadamente y cerro las cortinas rosa pastel de su alcoba, la casa era tan silenciosa sin sus padres, ellos siempre riendo y haciendo alguna cosa para que la vida fuese más que una simple repetición de las actividades pero no era tiempo de ponerse nostálgica, sabía que regresarían en tres semanas y entonces ella les daría la noticia, se iría a estudiar a Inglaterra con Tsunade-sama.

Su sueño de ser doctora se cumpliría al fin y que mejor que en la prestigiosa escuela de Inglaterra eso claro si, aprobaba el examen. Dejo su luz prendida y se acostó en su cama, tenía puesta su piyama blanca con los conejitos rosados, los minutos pasaban y ella pensaba en nada mirando su almohada, mirando la chamarra a cuadros que tenia a un lado, tocándola con sus dedos fríos y acariciando la suave tela, el olor a Naruto le sorprendió y decidió que era mejor dormir.

El seguía ahí, parado en la lluvia con la sonrisa en sus labios, sus audífonos y la música estridente en ellos hacían que el sonido de las gotas en el no se percibieran. Se movió en cuanto aquella luz se apago y mojado camino a directo a la casa de Haruno Sakura.

Lo sabía todo, domicilio, edad, peso, estatura, posición, familia, no le era difícil encontrar la información era su trabajo después de todo, tenía que estar bien informado antes de atacar, un cazador lo sabría de sobra.

El gorro de su chaqueta roja escurría y sus pasos chorreados se confundían con las gotas besando el pavimento, de un salto paso el pequeño portón, no le era difícil estaba entrenado; metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillo y saco una pequeña daga negra con punta roja, sonrió al recordar el terror en aquellas gemas verdosas. Como un animal rastrero se filtro dentro de la casa y subió las escaleras mojando todo a su paso, la música en sus oídos se hacía más fuerte, giró la perilla y la música se detuvo.

-Valla, Uzumaki-sama has sido más rápido de lo que me imagine…- El cable de sus audífonos colgaba roto en un extremo, el metal frio toco por primera vez su nuca…-has desgarrado mi chamarra Uzumaki-san, es una pena porque realmente me gustaba- su voz descarada le parecía repugnante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Deidara?- La voz tranquila de Naruto ocultaba sus ganas de descuartizarlo allí mismo, tan solo era cuestión de hacer presión en la kunai que llevaba y desgarrar cada trozo de piel hasta llegar al hueso y tritúralo, triturarlo con fuerza.- Contéstame maldito bastardo…-No alzó la voz, alguien dormía detrás de esa puerta y si ella despertara y los encontrase así sería un desastre.

-Tu novia es una dulzura, tan solo quería darle las buenas noches…Uzumaki-sama

-No es mi novia….-Contesto mientras comenzaba a desesperarse, si no hacia algo rápido su discreción se iría al carajo.

-Qué pena, con lo hermosa que es, ¿no se le ha ocurrido verla vestida como todo una reina?, no le gustaría verla empapada de sangre, ese rojo intenso le iría muy bien a su piel blanca como nieve…- Sonrío para sí mismo al sentir como el frio metal cruzaba la piel de su cuello, un liquido caliente y espeso le recorrió la espalda…-calma, calma, solo estaba bromeando un poco Uzumaki-sama, se de muy buena fuente que usted es todo un noble con gran sentido del humor…

-No la toques pedazo de mierda, sal ahora mismo o separo tu psicópata cabeza de tu cuerpo.-Una pequeña risa salió de la boca del chico de cabello largo.

-Creo que la dama se está despertando, puedo sentir como se agita en su cama, delicioso ¿no?-No aguanto más, era una amenaza directa que hervía su sangre, con Sakura no se meterían oh no, no lo harían.-Bien Uzumaki-sama dejémoslo para luego, no queremos que la dulce Sakura-chan se despierte verdad…-Naruto tomo al chico del brazo con fuerza y lo empujo a las escaleras, este bajo con toda la calma del mundo, mientras el joven Uzumaki solo lo veía con un odio que arremetía a sus más grandes deseos en ese instante…matarlo. La lluvia los mojos a los dos esta vez con mayor fuerza. Fuera de la casa de Sakura se sentía más tranquilo, aunque por eso no menos alerta.

-Esperemos que esta vez aguante un poco más que Elise-sama…-contesto separándose del chico con marcas en sus mejillas.

-¡MALDITO IMBECIL!...-Trato de golpearlo pero este dio un salto y lo esquivo, el coraje se había apoderado de él y eso no era nada bueno…- Si se atreven a hacerle algo a esa chica, aunque sea tocar uno solo de sus cabellos juro y escúchame bien que ¡yo mismo matare a toda esa bola de mierda de la que vienes!

-Con gusto se lo comunicare a Sasori-sama, Uzumaki-sama nos vemos…-Lo último que vio fue esa sonrisa sádica en sus labios desaparecer entre la lluvia. Habían roto la promesa de no intervenir y la habían roto de la peor forma, nadie le tocaría un solo cabello a ella, no cometería ese error dos veces, no quería ver el brillo de sus ojos apagarse, quería seguir viendo su sonrisa alegre y esta vez él se encargaría de protegerla...-No ocurrirá nada Sakura-chan.-Susurro para sí.

Ella abrió los ojos y miro hacia la puerta de su habitación, entre la obscuridad se levanto y abrió su puerta, no había nadie.

-Maldición madre, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos goteras?-y con esa firme respuesta de el por qué el piso estaba mojado regreso a su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Después de horas de caminar por los alrededores decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su casa, Tsunade Obaa-san lo mataría.

-_Nee Naruto-kun, ¿dejarías que usara este rosa o prefieres el rojo?...-Naruto volteo sin mucho interés a su acompañante femenina, llevaban horas en aquella tienda y no podía decidirse por alguna._

_-Las dos te sientan bien Elise-chan, pero creo que es mejor el rojo, combina con tu cabello- Le esbozó una de esas grandes sonrisas y la joven de cabello zanahoria se sonrojo._

_-Por supuesto Naruto-kun, creo que tienes razón.- Le devolvió la sonrisa más hermosa de sus labios levemente pintados y se acerco a la ayudante.-Me llevo este, es para una fiesta.-Le dijo a la joven muchacha de la tienda de ropa y con la sonrisa en los labios tomo a Naruto mientras le besaba dulcemente en su mejilla.-Listo Naruto-kun.-Naruto sonrió y pago con aquella tarjeta dorada._

_-Bien, nos vamos mi madre seguro está esperando- Juntos caminaron hacia la mansión Namikaze._

_La chica jugaba con el perrito que la acompañaba, era tan dulce que le hacía recordar a su linda amiga de juegos Hinata Huyga, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?_

_-Naruto-kun- La suave voz de la chica le hiso salir de sus pensamientos, se habían detenido junto al parque antes de llegar a la mansión, el clima frio de Inglaterra y el cielo nublado nunca le habían gustado a la joven.-Naruto-kun, yo se que tal vez…-dudaba- este compromiso no se haya efectuado de acuerdo a tus sentimientos pero…-la voz tímida y nerviosa le provoco una enorme ternura, la chica de ojos grises y figura delicada le miraba por primera vez con una determinación inquebrantable.- pero pasare la prueba y seré digna de ser tu esposa, daré mi mayor esfuerzo Naruto-kun, lo prometo.- El solo sonrió, no era una chica mala vaya que no, la persona que tenía frente a él era sin duda una joven de corazón puro que estaría dispuesta a darle el corazón entero, a él._

_-Lo sé Elise-chan, lo sé…- Las hojas de ese otoño cubrían las calles viejas de Londres, su casa, su ciudad, su país. La sonrisa de Elise se perdió ante sus ojos y la sangre en sus manos escurría como vertedero para una sed insaciable de alguien tras él. Volteo a verle y este le sonrió son una mueca sínica. El cuerpo pequeño de Elise estaba cubierto de sangre._

_-¡Elise!- grito con desespero, corrió hacia ella y lo que vieron sus ojos le helo la sangre mientras sentía como algo dentro de él se desgarraba pedazo a pedazo.- Sa…Sakura…chan._

Despertó sudando frio mientras volteaba a ver el cielo nublado de la ventana de su habitación, miro su despertador y se levanto de golpe. Quería borrar todo pensamiento, quería sentir que todo aquello había sido una pesadilla pero no lo era, era el más maldito de sus recuerdos y era una visión del desastre que ocurriría si él no actuaba rápido.

Tan solo verla allí, tirada en aquel maldito charco de aquel líquido carmesí le hacía perder los sentidos, le hacía querer morir con ella. La puerta se abrió de golpe y el hombre de blanca cabellera entro avenando un sobre a las manos de Naruto.

-Saben quién es ella…serás imbécil Naruto, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- Abrió el sobre rompiendo aquel sello negro.

-Maldición, ¡MALDITA SEA!...-Grito aventando el sobre y el contenido en el…las fotos de Sakura se regaron por el piso de la habitación. Tres semanas…un mes a lo mucho, Deidara había sido el primer aviso, si hacía algo o no todo dependía de él, de Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A donde sea, necesito despejar mi cabeza.-La voz de Naruto salió de la habitación dejando a un contrariado Jiraiya. Levanto una de las fotos tiradas y la miro fijamente.

-Bonita chica has encontrado Naruto, vaya chico después de todo no resulto ser tan idiota. Es mona…

-¿A quién llamas mona?...-Se acerco arrebatándole la foto que tenía en la mano…-eres un pedófilo Jiraiya tan solo es una… ¡Sakura!...-Miro a su esposo con terror mientras la chica sonriente de la foto caía al piso.- Ella es…-El solo asintió mientras se iba despidiéndose con un beso de su mujer. Tsunade tan solo apretó contra si su bata crema, su vista solo miraba las fotos del piso en el cuarto de Naruto…

* * *

********* Bien, espero que les haya gustado y les haya brindado un poco de entretenimiento en estos dias aburridos (para algunos ¬_¬) tratare de actualizar más lo más rapido posible, pero me gustaria hacer los capitulos mas largos por eso...si me tardo no me odienn T.T waaa ***

*******comentarios, dudas, criticas o aclaraciones no duden en decirmelo*********

********Dejen reviews n.n byebye bye y besos*********...gracias por leer =D


	7. La única opción

Bien! aqui otro capitulo pero antes que nada...al parecer cuando subi el capitulo anterior hubo un grandisimo error pues puse de nuevo el primer capitulo de este fanfic, pero yaa esta arreglado, espero esta vez no cometer errores...bien, agradesco a todos los que me ponen en sus favoritos y en alertas graciassss *_* y sobretodo a los que me dejan comentarios, honto arigato gozaimasu! - gracais y espero les guste este capitulo, no sbaia como hacerlo en un principi espero no desepcionarlos...

Y bien omo siempre digo "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto"

P.D: Perdonen mis horrores de ortografía. =)

* * *

-¡Naruto! –La cantarina voz de una Sakura agitada lo hiso girarse. Y si ahí estaba ella, la dueña de sus más profundos temores y pesadillas pero a la vez, la causante de sus sonrisas y delirios. Parada frente a él pudo reconocer el suave aroma a flores que emanaba, su cabello color rosa, sus iluminados ojos jade con unas pestañas largas y espesas, su pequeña figura y esos rosados labios, tan perfecta como la primera vez que la había visto, parecía ya mucho tiempo, tan lejano que sentía que los días con ella no terminarían nunca, pero eso no era verdad, maldita sea no lo era.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías descansar por lo de tu tobillo- La chica le sonrió simpática y le mostro una bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

-Son para mi madre, semillas para girasol, a ella le encantan esas flores. Pase por la tienda de Ino y decidí a comprarlas, seguro que se sentirá feliz cuando las vea, además mi tobillo ya está bien, es solo un leve raspón después de todo, no podía quedarme todo el día como una ostia en mi cama ¿cierto? –La sonrisa de Sakura era sin duda las más hermosa de todas.- Ah –reacciono de repente sorprendiéndolo también - se…se…se te olvido tu…tu chamarra ayer…-dijo al fin- toma idiota…-Le entrego una bolsa que el tomo inmediatamente.

-Nee Sakura-chan, vayamos a tomar algo- Asintió con la cabeza.-Las calles por la mañana despedían ese fresco aroma a pan y café recién horneado, las mujeres generalmente invadían los puestos de verduras o carnes probablemente buscando los mejores precios para llevarlos a sus casas y ofrecer un buen desayuno a sus familias.

-Dime Naruto ¿Cómo son tus padres?- Lo tomo desprevenido, no se esperaba esa pregunta, ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había puesto a pensar cómo eran sus padres…

-Bueno supongo…supongo-rasco su cabeza esperando que las ideas llegasen a él para poder utilizar los adjetivos necesarios para describirlos a su pequeña amiga expectante.- El es rubio, es alto, supongo que de mi estatura.- Valla, así que era una familia de gigantes y es que a todo eso Naruto era bastante alto, nada monstruoso claro esta pero era una estatura perfecta para algunos modelos de revista.- y mi madre –a ella sí que podía describirla- mejor no hacerla enojar, su cabeza de tomate es muy hermosa…-¿cabeza de tomate?

-¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE NARUTO! ¡Cómo puedes decir que tu madre tiene cabeza de tomate! ¡Irrespetuoso!

-Pero, pero es la verdad Sakura-chan, tiene una enorme cabellera color tomate, jugamos luchas y valla que es fuerte, su ramen favorito es el de res y enserio le encanta el ramen, ¡Ja! Pero nunca podrá ganarle a gran ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Claro que no, no señor! –Grito con entusiasmo mientras las personas que pasaban lo veían divertido, aunque esta vez, no las personas no eran los únicos que lo veían gracioso, Sakura sonreía, no, no lo golpeaba, si, no era broma, sonreía sin darse cuenta, sonreía como quien ve a un niño reír, como quien espera con ansias la salida del sol. Poco después se dio cuenta de que era la única idiota que lo miraba sonriente. Se regaño mentalmente.

-¡Sa-sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!- La voz suave de la chica de cabello azulino la hiso voltear a ella y a su rubio acompañante.

-Hinata…Sa…Sasuke-kun – El día de ayer no había podido verlo bien, pero ahora aparecía ante ella el mismo dios griego del que una vez estuvo enamorada. Su semblante era diferente, sonreía de una forma egocéntrica pero encantadora, sus ojos negros reflejaban un brillo exquisito, su piel blanca bajo esa sudadera negra le hacía lucir sexy, maldita atracción Uchiha se reclamo en silencio la pelirosa sonrosada y es que a pesar de que se estaba olvidando de él no podía negar lo apuesto que era, Hinata era afortunada.

-Teme…-Podía saberlo, podía olerlo, podía verlo, maldición podía saber el efecto que causaba en su amiga rosa la presencia de su rival, amigo y medio primo Sasuke Uchiha. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó que Sasuke no estuviera ahí con ellos, envidio algo que nunca había envidiado, envidio a Sasuke por primera vez en toda su existencia, envidio el afecto de su Sakura-chan para con él, ¡ y si maldita sea lo había admitido!, ¡era Su Sakura-chan!, al carajo con todo era la chica que lo traía como un verdadero gilipollas, era quien lo traía con la cabeza revuelta al no saber cómo actuar ante el peligro que ella podría enfrentar.

-Naruto- Sonrió el moreno arrogantemente y sin saber como terminaron en un café al que Hinata los había invitado.

Las chicas platicaban, Hinata sonreía siempre colocando una mano en su boca, toda una dama bien educada…la pelirosa colocaba también una mano, pero en su estomago, sentía reventar ante las ocurrencias y si han leído ocurrencias que la pequeña Hyuga le comentaba y es que jamás pensó que la infancia de Naruto hubiese sido así de divertida.

-¡Eso es una difamación contra mi Sakura-chan!

-Vamos Naruto, eras una ternura, mira que nunca creí que fueses tan infantil tan solo porque una niña te hubiese ganado en futbol, ponerte a llorar no es algo del gran Naruto Uzumaki…-El comentario nada gracioso de una Sakura sonriente le hiso hacer puchero pero la sonrisa de medio lado que Sasuke compartía era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

-¡Solo fue un golpe de suerte de Hinata-chan! ¡Estaba distraído deberás! –Cada disparate, cada travesura que contaba la boca de la Hyuga le parecía de lo mas enternecedora, saber que Naruto conocía la talla de Tsunade-sama le había sorprendido bastante, Sakura no se había divertido tanto, al fin conocía un poco más del pasado de su amigo.

-¡Es culpa de la obaa-san! ¡Fue ella la que dejo esas enormes cosas en el baño! Yo no tuve la culpa de nada…

-La…la foto de Naruto-kun, con…con el sostén de Tsunade-sama aun…aun la guardo.-La tímida Hinata dijo por fin algo que en verdad hiso sonrojar al chico de cabellera rubia.-Mira…Sakura-chan…- El blanco cuello de la ojos de jade se estiro hasta apreciar la pequeña figura sonriente de un niño de no más de 5 años, su cabello alborotado y sus enormes ojos azules con las inconfundibles marcas de zorrito le dijeron enseguida que aquel crio que usaba un sostén de sombrero en la foto no era más que el mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki. Sus cantarinas carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y ante un Naruto sonrojado tratando inútilmente de alcanzar la foto que Sakura había robado de las manos de Hinata sus cuerpos chocaron, tenía sentada justo a un lado a su querida amiga que no se había dado cuenta cuando había quedado encima de ella. La cara de Hinata demostraba más que mil palabras, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Sasuke también lo decía todo. La chica de ojos verdes estaba sonrojada, el sonido de su risa había sido opacado ante otro aun más fuerte…el doki, doki de su corazón. ¿Como es que habían dado tremendo giro las cosas?

El habia conseguido su objetivo, tenía en su mano la foto que revelaba su más grande humillación, pero lo más importante y como matando dos pájaros de un tiro tenia frente a él una Sakura roja como nunca la había visto y esta vez era por él, era por él y rió interiormente al saberlo, la había puesto nerviosa, la mirada que hace unos momento le había dedicado a su eterno rival ahora solo iba dirigida a sus orbes azules. Podía oler su aroma más de cerca, podía sentir el calor tibio que emanaba su cuerpo, podía sentir como los bellitos de su piel se erizaban al sentirlo tan cerca y sonrió ahora de oreja a oreja.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero la foto es mía.- Ella tan solo se atragantaba con su propia saliva y le pedía a gritos a sus mejillas volver a su color original pero estas como queriéndole fastidiar el día decidieron hacer caso omiso a sus suplicas internas.

- Bien, ya tengo hambre teme, vallamos a pedir algo.- Naruto se estiro como un gatito acabado de despertar y se levanto del asiento para caminar a la barra del café al que habían entrado.-Vamos -Sasuke entorno los ojos a su novia y está en una suave mirada le anunció que esta vez él tenia que pedir por las dos, porque algo le decía que simplemente Sakura-chan estaría indispuesta a poder articular palabra.

-Ahora volvemos –le dijo antes de alcanzar a un desesperado y sonrientemente satisfecho Naruto.

Y ahí, justamente ahí tenía que ponerse así, ¡en qué diablos estaba pensado! ¡Porque tenía que ponerse así frente a Naruto! Naruto no le atraía ¡para nada! Es más lo odiaba, odiaba su forma de ser despreocupada, odiaba su idiotez, odiaba su insolencia para con los mayores, odiaba lo caballeroso que era, lo lindo, lo tierno, odiaba su sonrisa aquella sonrisa que parecía destrozar todo rastro de tristeza…

-Sakura-chan… ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Ah?... ¡oh si Hinata! Perdón solo estaba, pensando

-En Naruto-kun

-¡AH POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Qui… quien pensaría en él.-Esquivo la compasiva sonrisa de Hinata y contemplo con cuidado al lugar que habían ido a ¿desayunar? No era lujoso como el restaurant Italiano al que le había llevado la vez anterior, tampoco estaba si quiera cerca del la enorme sección de tiendas para ricos en donde le había comprado –de cierta forma- el vestido el día anterior. Al ser primo de Naruto, Sakura tuvo vaga idea de que sus gustos no diferían mucho, así que suponía que Sasuke también los llevaría a un lugar lujoso, pero no.

-A Sasuke-kun le…le gusta venir aquí, dice que…que es un lugar tranquilo…a-a mí también me-me gusta.- Sonrió tiernamente, Hinata tartamudeaba menos, hablaba más, Sasuke la estaba cambiando también.- ¿A Sakura-chan…no, no le gu-gusta?

-Sí, es un lugar bonito supongo. Sasuke-kun, es un buen…- Hinata la miro sonriente- un buen novio para ti- Y que significaban todas esas palabras, significaban el adiós definitivo a un amor de niña.

-Valla, que lindas chicas, ¿cómo te llamas preciosa? –Hinata roja como un tomate no pudo responder, el joven chico de cabellos plateados que tenía sentado al lado de ella –lugar que correspondía a Sasuke- le miraba de cerca, fijamente y sonriendo con coquetería –Dime pequeña, no voy a comerte…no aun.- La sonrisa pilla apareció en su boca y Hinata aun seguía muda.

-Oye imbécil, deja de molestarla…- Se levanto de su asiento para encararle.

-Valla, valla pero si esta damita también es preciosa, no te preocupes mi fierecilla los halagos también son para ti…- Sakura estaba a punto de explotar… ¿fierecilla?

-¡¿A quién llamas fierecilla estúpido?

-Vamos, vamos no te enojes mi flor de cerezo, tan solo quería saber sus nombres e invitarles algo, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

-Las damas vienen acompañadas, eso es lo malo.-Sakura miro al chico que se había parado a su lado.

-Oh, perdón, perdón amigo, no sabía que tu…- El chico de cabellos plateados se alejo de una sonrojada, inquieta y aliviada Hinata.- Paz amigo…paz- y con esas palabras las dejo solas con su nuevo acompañante.

-Gra… gracias.- Dijo ella mirando fijamente al chico pelirrojo que tenía a su lado

-De nada- sonrió amablemente y un leve color carmesí apareció en las mejillas de ella, vaya, se le estaba haciendo costumbre sonrojarse.-Con su permiso- Se despidió como si de un duque se tratase, el apuesto chico de cabellos rojos la miraba intensamente antes de marcharse, su voz era elegante al igual que sus pasos.

-Sa…Sakura-chan…- Tomo asiento y miro a Hinata.

- ¡Que!...-Dijo sobresaltada.

-Estas roja…Sakura-chan… ¿A…acaso te…te gusto ese, ese chico? -¡NO!... ¡no!...no… ¿no?

-¡Que chico!- Grito con la charola las manos, el rubio miraba a un Hinata asustada.- Que chico Hinata-chan.

-Cállate Idiota, no tienes por qué gritar ¡y mucho menos a mi novia!- Sasuke lo miro molesto mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la chica de ojos perlas. Naruto tan solo buscaba la mirada de su Sakura-chan, lo había escuchado perfectamente, estaba detrás de ella cuando escucho "¿A…acaso te…te gusto ese, ese chico?" o algo así.

-¡De que chico hablan Sakura-chan!- Ella seguía perdida en su pensamientos… ¿amor a primera vista por algo tan simple?, ¡No!, era bastante guapo, además tenía una sonrisa hermosa, la miraba con cierta ternura y la defendió… ¿¡no era amor!

A regaña dientes Naruto devoro todo lo que tenía en la mesa mientras miraba de reojo a una pelirosa perdida en su propio mundo, ¡vaya! Ni siquiera se había molestado cuando empezó a masticar con la boca abierta ante los ojos asqueados del pelinegro.

Salieron del pequeño café no sin antes propiciarle unos cuantos golpes al estúpido de su amigo rubio. Maldición que falta de modales, no era más que un cerdo vulgar.

Gritó, corrió, pateo la pelota de un niño, tumbo el helado de otro, empujo el carrito de helados mientras el señor distraído atendía a un mocoso, espanto a las palomas de un anciano, soltó la cuerda de unos perros, se sentó en el piso y empezó a hacer ruidos, se subió al pequeño carrusel del parque, se metió dentro de la fuente de agua e hiso muchas otras cosas más, pero lo único que gano fueron: golpes de Sasuke, que lo persiguiera un policía, bolsazos de madres enojadas y un bastonazo de un anciano…pero Sakura ni siquiera se digno a verle. ¡Maldición! Se le estaban acabando las ideas y Sakura no decía nada, ni regaños, ni reclamos, ni golpees, ni miradas asesinas.

-Na…Naruto-kun, no, no creo que a Sakura-chan le-le guste que le avienten…un he-helado ¡Naruto!... ¿kun?- Demasiado tarde, el delicioso helado de chocolate caía lentamente sobre la camisa de la chica, claro está la posición del cono en el busto de la joven no paso desapercibida por ella, el frio helado resbalo traviesamente por entre su busto y Naruto comprendió que esta vez no solo llamaría la atención de su querida Sakura-chan. El aura negra nunca antes vista de la pelirosa se posiciono de ella, sus ojos jade le transmitieron algo que por instinto Naruto sabía y de sobra. Su vida corría peligro.

-¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! …. ¡IDIOTA NO HUYAS!...- Vio una nube de polvo y después dos putos que corrían, uno rosa y otro amarillo. Se quedo a solas con Sasuke-kun y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-Dime Hinata, ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?- Trago saliva mientras sentía como Sasuke la llevaba a un lado escondido del parque y se pegaba seductoramente a ella.-Ya se fue el dobe y sus malditos celos, tampoco esta Sakura así que tenemos todo el día…si quieres- Mas que una pregunta aquel susurro en el oído de Hinata sonó como una afirmación, como algo que él le decía porque sabía que ella iba a acceder.

-N…no…-Los malditos tartamudeos le traicionaban en el por momento. En ese ínstate deseó poder ser tan sexy como Ino y devolverle la jugada a su activo novio, deseo también ser como Ten-Ten y tener el valor de dejarle ahí con todo y ansias, pero sobretodo deseo ser como la chica de cabellos rosas, aquella dama de valiente expresión que se enfrentaba a todo y que si estuviese en su lugar le hubiese calmado y de paso besado dejándolo aturdido, pero no, tan solo era la dulce Hinata victima de las seductoras jugarretas de su novio cuando los celos lo embriagaban.- Se acercaron a mi…-Sasuke mordió suavemente su oreja- coquetearon…con…conmigo –Y el gemido ahogado de Hinata al sentir como besaba su cuello con impaciencia fue callado cuando ella se mordió su labio inferior. El tan solo ardía de celos.- Sa…Sakura-chan me defendió.- Los besos pararon, tan solo las cosquillas que producía la nariz de Sasuke en su hombro.- Entonces…un chico de cabello rojizo nos defendi…o…-Sasuke- le miraba aun sosteniendo fuertemente su cintura, ella tan solo apenada recargo su cara en su pecho.- So-solo fue eso. –Sabía que no era bueno ser celoso, pero en verdad empezaba a amar aquellos malditos arranques, los disfrutaba, disfrutaba realmente desquitarse con su novia de esa forma. Debería ponerse celoso más a menudo.

Los paso lentos eran comparados con los rápidos y furiosos de su amiga, ella caminaba con ímpetu y el con la cabeza baja y unos cuantos chichones en la cabeza.

-No tenias por qué ser tan dura Sakura-chan…-se quejaba.

-¡Dura! …-estaba a punto de golpearlo y el de correr cuando ella choco con algo, algo tibio. -¡Hey! ¡Fíjate por donde…!- Sus ojos se abrieron mientras él le sonreía tiernamente, sus parpados dormidos reflejaban el brillo de sus orbes amieladas casi cafés, su piel blanca otra vez contrastaba con el abrigo gris y su bufanda de un verde pasto. Sus manos detuvieron la caída de la rosada y la rodearon instintivamente ante los ojos azules de un chico.

-Disculpa- su voz aterciopelada le aturdió los sentidos, aquella voz elegante y masculina le hiso temblar.

-Pe…perdón- El chico de cabellos rojizos miro a un Naruto sorprendido, como si hubiese visto a la mismísima muerte, como si frente a él todas sus pesadillas se hubiesen hecho realidad.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar señorita, me preguntaba si aquel chico había dejado de molestarlas.

-Eh…si, gracias a us…usted. – Naruto ahora caía en cuenta de todo, su semblante cambio a uno más duro dispuesto a atacar. Dispuesto a defender lo suyo.

-Uzumaki-kun…-La sonrisa engreída y satisfecha apareció en su rostro. Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto, a un completo extraño rubio, sus ojos alegres habían cambiado a unas orbes furiosas.

-Se, ¿se conocen Naruto? – Volteo de nuevo a ver a su antiguo salvador que aun la tenia agarrada de la cintura. Se soltó de sus brazos y dio unos pasos atrás ante la sensación de odio que corría a través de ese chico. Tan solo se acerco levemente a Naruto, este tomo su brazo y la atrajo pegándola con fuerza a su pecho.

- Que haces aquí…- La voz de su mejor amigo sonaba enojada, furiosa, daba miedo y ella se preguntó si era su Naruto el que la tenia fuertemente abrazada.

-Nada, tan solo vine a unas pequeñas vacaciones pero me eh topado con la señorita, ¿acaso es tu?

-No es algo que a ti te importe…Sasori.- Sasori, ese era el nombre del chico de ojos adormilados.

-Si no es nada tuyo, supongo que no te molestara si me la llevo a dar un paseo- El joven rubio se posiciono delaten de Sakura, la sostenía de la mano como si temiera que se alejara. Esta vez ella no hiso nada por separarse de él, no se quejo cuando los brazos de Naruto le impidieron moverse un poco, sabía que algo andaba mal, su amigo hiperactivo mostraba una cara muy diferente a la que ella había conocido.

-Atrévete…- No se inmuto en disimular su amenaza, porque eso era, si él osaba si quiera dar un paso hacia la chica de cabellos rosas el no dudaría en destrozarlo allí mismo.

- Na…Naruto… ¿Quién es?

-Contesta Naruto, la pequeña te ah preguntado algo.

-Así que, ya están aquí- La voz fría y con sorna hiso voltear al pelirrojo inesperadamente- Sigues teniendo tan malos gustos Sasori.

-Sasuke, has venido ah nuestro cálido encuentro…y con la pequeña Hinata.- Hinata aferro la mano de Sasuke con fuerza, pudo sentir el miedo de su novia ante los penetrantes ojos del chico y eso no le gusto.- Ahora entiendo todo… ¡ustedes tienen una relación!, vaya Uzumaki-kun parece que te han ganado a la chica, pero tú has obtenido a cambio una rara flor.- Maldito ¡a quien habia llamado rara flor! Si bien su Sakura era un flor rara pero era de ¡Joder que era de él! Estaba a punto de abalanzarse al imbécil de cabellos rojos pero la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo ante los ojos aterrados de una Hyuga esperando batalla en aquel lugar. Sasori al ver tan desprotegida a su nuevo entretén se acerco a Sakura.-Eres una mujer preciosa pequeña dama, fue un gusto conocerte…-Beso su mano ante los ojos rabiosos de Naruto. Sakura tan solo la quito en un rápido movimiento.

-Nunca te eh dado permiso de besarme.- Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿aquella mujer lo había rechazado?

-Mi extraña flor –toco delicadamente un mechón del cabello rosado de ella y lo enrosco grácilmente en uno de sus dedos. Aquel olor era distinto al de todas, no había miedo, ni pena, ni una pisca de duda, tan solo había firmeza y… ¿Qué más?

-No soy una flor y mucho menos tuya.- Sus ojos jade lo miraron con desprecio, el deseo de poseerla creció. Definitivamente esa chica seria degustada pétalo por pétalo por él, solo por él. Naruto no aguanto más, se atrevía a besarla, tocarla y alagarla ¡Era un maldito imbécil si creía que se iba a quedar quietecito!

-Ya la oíste.- y con esa frase Naruto le quito las manos de encima jalándolo que era suyo, Sakura. Sasori tan solo se digno a sonreír y guiñarle un ojo a la pequeña rosada y una mirada lujuriosa a Hinata, después se dio la vuelta dejándolos solos, solos y con un millón de preguntas, sobre todo para una chiquilla de cabellos rosados.

No había palabras para decir, tan solo existía un gran silencio para los cuatro chicos que estaban allí. El pelinegro le había advertido, Jiraiya también, pero él era un estúpido, un estúpido que creyó mantener todo bajo control. Sabía que podía mentirle, decirle que Sasori era un muy mal amigo de la infancia cuando vivía en el extranjero, podía decirle que era un pariente lejano que siempre lo odio y que era tan mujeriego que coqueteaba con cualquiera, pero esta vez no dependía de él, ¿Por qué?, porque ellos ya sabían de ella, la conocían y habían intentado atacarla.

Si él se marchaba y la dejaba ahora ellos lo sabrían y no dudarían el hacerle daño lo peor de todo y lo que más rabia causaba era saber que Sakura no le era indiferente a Sasori, lo pudo ver en sus ojos, vio el deseo con el que recorría a su pequeña niña, quería destrozarlo en ese momento, quería sacarle los ojos allí mismo y gritarle que Sakura era suya y de nadie más. Si, no había vuelta atrás, solo tenía una opción. Si él no la protegía nadie más podría hacerlo, maldijo mil veces el día en el que se cruzo con aquellos hermosos ojos.

-Es hora de irnos Hinata…

-Pero…pero Naru…-La cayo con una duce mirada

-Desde cuando te preocupas por el dobe, con eso solo lograras que me ponga celoso… ¿quieres eso?- Negó con la cabeza al verse atrapada por sus fuertes y largos brazos.- Bien…-Si sabía lo que le convenía y quería llegar virgen al matrimonio lo mejor era no encelar a Sasuke.

La mañana se hacía tarde, otra vez todo había pasado tan rápido que el tiempo no pidió permiso para seguir avanzado. Después de la incómoda despedida de los dos morenos, Sakura no tuvo más opción que permanecer en silencio y agachar la mirada.

-Sakura-chan…-Tan solo pronunciar su nombre le hacía sentir bien, si algún día lo descubrieran mencionando aquel nombre con insistencia sería porque aquel hermoso nombre funcionaba como una droga, como una maldita droga a la que el se había hecho adicto en poco tiempo. Por eso que no les extrañara la extraña dosis de droga a la que el rubio se sometía todas las noches, todas las mañanas, todo el tiempo.

-No tienes por qué decirme nada Naruto.- Ahora era ella la que tenía que guardar silencio, él nunca le había preguntado nada acerca de su vida, no era un metiche como ella, nunca le había interrogado por nada, tan solo la aceptaba cual era así que ahora le correspondía a ella.

-No…- Era perfecto, tan solo era cuestión de callar y caso cerrado, pasaría como si nada y sonreirían como siempre, caminarían juntos y tendrían un buen otoño, comerían ramen y tomarían un helado, seguirían con las bromas y las noches en vela terminado tareas, seguiría molestando a la vieja Tsunade y pillando infraganti a Jiraiya, tendría un partido con Sasuke y le molestaría con Hinata, tendría, si tendría pero esa palabra no estaba ahora ya en la mente de él. Ahora que ella ya corría peligro no podía dejarlo como si nada, ahora que lo había visto de cerca con su niña de cabellos rosas el no podía simplemente callar y ya. Y aunque le costase la vida tendría que explicar todo.- Sakura-chan antes de empezar, necesito que me prometas que pase lo que pase no te alejaras de mí…. Porque si tu no me das permiso, yo estaré al lado tuyo aunque no quieras, ya sea a la fuerza o no.

-Naruto, me…me asustas.- Su semblante frio y serio no habia cambiado desde que Sasori había aparecido.- que…que pasa, es por Sasori, si es por eso yo…

-Shhh, calladita Sakura-chan –Susurro mientras colocaba sus dedos suavemente en los labios de ella para hacerlos callar. Eran suaves, suaves y tibios, los delineo con extremo cuidado, los delineo si rosarlos si quiera.- Yo vine aquí, buscado algo trivial y absurdo. Cuando era niño mis padres decidieron esconderme aquí en Konoha, viví hasta los 7 años sin saber de ellos.-Calló un momento antes de continuar, Sakura apenas y respiraba, sentir sus dedos rosando su boca le habían hecho sentir una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, una electricidad que recorría cada parte de ella envolviéndola en una maravillosa y hasta ahora desconocida sensación.- Jiraiya y la obaa-san me cuidaron hasta entonces, conocí a Hinata y Sasuke porque era hijos de familias poderosas, al menos eso me dijeron. Meses después mis padres vinieron por mí y me llevaron a Inglaterra, allí crecí lo suficiente para darme cuenta que mis padres se habían alejado de mi para protegerme, para protegerme de algo que estaba fuera de sus manos Sakura-chan, yo tenía que ocupar un lugar que ciertas personas no querían que yo ocupara, ahora es demasiado tarde, viví demasiado tiempo para ellos y ahora debo obtener lo que me pertenece por derecho –Lo que le pertenecía por derecho y enfrentaría, lo enfrentaría por qué no perdería lo que no había tenido por 7 años, los 7 años más cruciales de su vida, no lo perdería por que ahora tenía una razón más para luchar.- En Inglaterra esta el castillo Namikaze Sakura-chan, un castillo que le pertenece a esa familia desde hace mas de 500 años, sus duques o lideres como quieras llamarlo han logrado conservar la paz entre esa nación y otras más…

Aquel hermoso parque en el centro de Konoha guardo silencio, como siempre el tiempo no perdonaba y seguía su curso importándole poco que algunas verdades incomodas salieran a la luz, así que tras pasar el medio día y la tarde, el cielo en recompensa mostro su lado rojo y anaranjado con violetas nubes, el cielo favorito de cierta pelirosa, un atardecer que le recordaba tanto a cierto chico rubio frente a ella.- pero como siempre existen reglas absurdas, absurdas y estúpidas, reglas innecesarias que las personas a ocupar el puesto deben cumplir o si no son desechadas, ignoradas, derrumbadas. –Poco a poco la hcia de ojos jade se dio cuenta de algo que no quería darse desde que su amigo…no desde que es apersona que tenia frente a ella le estaba tratando de decir…-Para poder llegar Sakura-chan se necesita estar comprometido, los herederos al puesto necesitan una pareja, un duque y duquesa deben emerger juntos….

-Tu…- La voz de Sakura se escucho por primera vez – Dime tu nombre…

- ¿El mío?, ¿pero creí que ya lo sabías Sakura-chan?...Naruto Uzuma…

-¡TU NOMBRE COMPLETO!...dime cómo te llamas…- ¿Acaso le había engañado? Todo ese tiempo Naruto había fingido ser… normal e idiota…

-Namikaze…Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, futuro líder del clan más antiguo de Inglaterra.- Sus ojos se abrieron al ver por fin el por qué del porte e ímpetu de Naruto, ahora era él quien la miraba desde arriba, podía sentir esa presencia poderosa y firme que había sido cubierta por un velo de inferioridad y torpeza. Ya no era más Naruto Uzumaki el niño idiota y estúpido al que tanto gritaba, ahora era

-Namikaze…Naruto Namikaze es tu nombre –Una risa fuera de lugar se escucho de la boca de la pelirosa, no sabía cómo llevar eso. Su mejor amigo un príncipe de Inglaterra.- Y dime…hay muchos duques de donde tu vienes…

-No, soy el único…

-Porque no me lo dijiste… ¡Eh!- Quien era ella para exigirle siquiera algo, nadie, no era nadie pero eso no le importaba.

-Te dije Sakura-chan…

-¡Aquella vez creí que mentías! ¡Naruto como quieres que reaccione cuando dices que eras una clase de príncipe!...cielos creí que estabas jugando…- Naruto, Naruto, Naruto su vida había cambiado desde que ese chico había llegado a ella.

-Sakura-chan –La miro decidido, esta vez no cometería el mismo error, no con ella. La protegería con su vida así fuese lo último que hiciera. No tendría por qué ocultarlo más, si iba a atacar sería por una razón justificada. No se arriesgaría a perderla- Sakura-chan…-Se levanto mientras ella lo miraba sentada, podía ver lo alto que era, podía ver sus cabellos rubios brillar con los últimos rayos del sol pero había algo más, algo que hacía que en ese momento ella temblara, que ella se sintiera apenada de verlo. Tan solo mirarlo sentía que se iba a desmayar, sus labios resecos desearon besar aquellos labios que parecían húmedos, un deseo surgió de ella como si siempre hubiese estado preparada para eso, como si hubiese esperado dormido todo este tiempo hasta encontrar el momento adecuado, el momento que arremetería con todas sus fuerza sediento de un beso. – se mi novia Sakura-chan…

* * *

******* Yei! yaa alfin le dijooo wujuuu! en fin esperemos que contesta la pelirosa*******

******* bien esta vez creo que me voy a tardar un poquito mas asi que por favor tenerme pasienciaaa******

*****comentarios, dudas, criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas*****

****hasta la proxima besos y byebyebey****


	8. Novios

Waaaa lo se, lo se, me ausente por mucho tiempo u.u perdón jejeje bueno pero al fin ¡AL FIN! termine este capitulo, jajaj es mi favorito bueno bueno, pero ralemte es no importa lo importante es que sea el favorito de ustedes o por lo menos que les guste. Es el capitulo más largo y espero que no se cansen, despues de este espero actualizar mas rapido pero aun asi pido pasiencia por favor . Gracias a todos los que me dajan comentarios, en verdad les agradesco por que gracias a ellos como autores (y alomejor hablo demas) nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo y empeñandonos en esto, los fanfics XD (que cursi...u.u perdon) bueno ya, esperoq ue lo disfruten n.n

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pretenecen son todos obra del su autor Masashi Kishimoto"**

P.D: Disculpen mis faltas de ortografia =P

P.D 2: Los recuerdos son los de letra _cursiva_

_

* * *

Tan solo mirarlo sentía que se iba a desmayar, sus labios resecos desearon besar aquellos labios que parecían húmedos, un deseo surgió de ella como si siempre hubiese estado preparada para eso, como si hubiese esperado dormido todo este tiempo hasta encontrar el momento adecuado, el momento que arremetería con todas sus fuerzas sediento de un beso. – se mi novia Sakura-chan…_

Las tres de la mañana y aun daba vueltas en la cama, había bajado dos veces a la cocina y aun no encontraba algo que pudiera comer, su estomago hecho nudo le rugía constantemente y ella no podía alimentarlo. El techo de su cuarto parecía más interesante que una reconfortante siesta por lo menos hasta que sonara su despertador.

Decidida a terminar con su martirio prendió la luz y se dedico a leer un enorme libro de anatomía, esa sería su nueva vida en tan solo 3 meses, ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo pasaba el tiempo tan rápido?, pareciera que había sido el día de ayer en el que ella había entrado a su último semestre, pero no. Solo tres meses más y seria libre, estudiaría de lleno en la mejor escuela de medicina e iría con Tsunade-sama a Inglaterra para aprobar el examen. Les diría a sus padres en cuanto regresaran y esperaría a que su padre no armara un puchero o inventara alguna excusa para evitar que ella se fuera de allí. Según el mayor de los Haruno él no podría permitir nunca que su preciosa hija volara más lejos del nido de lo que él pudiera ver y es que ese era su más grande reto…convencer a su querido padre. Una sonrisa de gracia se dibujo en su rostro blanco al pensar en él, lo amaba tanto. Normalmente serían las madres las cariñosas y consentidoras pero ese no era el caso de ella y hasta cierto punto lo agradecía, había logrado con su progenitor crear un lazo fuerte –de ahí su carácter-.

El libro de anatomía no estaba ayudando en mucho, apago la luz y se volvió a sentar en su cama, abrazo sus piernas mientras veía como la luz de la luna se colaba por entre sus cortinas. La noche, amaba ese manto azul obscuro cubierto de pequeños puntitos brillando con una intensidad ambigua y sobretodo gustaba de aquella esfera que cambiaba constantemente y que muchos llamaban luna. Sin embargo había otro color de cielo que llamaba más en ella, un cielo azul claro se le antojaba más que la noche y no sabía la razón… o tal vez si la sabia, pero entonces también admitiría que ningún color de cielo que hubiese visto en su vida se compararía con el azul intenso de unas orbes brillantes y eso ella nunca lo diría. Un azul de cielo no se compararía con el efecto que causaba aquel intenso color en ella, tornando sus mejillas a un color escarlata divino, haciendo sentir de pronto sus piernas débiles y delgadas, un cielo azul normal no podría lograr que pensara cosas incoherentes, tampoco podía hacer que una persona doblegara su carácter, ni podía volver a una chica fuerte y decidida en un manojo de nervios como aquel azul lo hacía. Y si, era por ese azul intenso que no podía dormir, era por ese azul que un libro de anatomía no le ayudaba y era por eso también que su estomago estaba hecho nudo.

Respiro hondo ante lo que le esperaría en unas cuantas horas –contando que eran ya las 4 de la mañana-, no sabría cómo actuar cuando todo el mundo lo supiera, porque todo el mundo se enteraría y de eso estaba segura, tan solo pensarlo le hacía querer vomitar y entonces maldijo lo tonta que era, ¡por favor ni siquiera era un noviazgo real!

_-¿Qué? –Sus cuerdas vocales temblaron y con ellas la voz que expulso de su boca. ¿Novia?, ¿Novia de Naruto? En sus 17 años de vida nunca se había sentido tan contrariada bueno tal vez cuando vio por primera vez a Sasuke-kun con Hinata pero eso era muy diferente a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. _

_-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, solo será un compromiso fingido – Fingido ¡¿A qué diablos estaba jugando? Primero le proponía ser su novia y ahora le aventaba con que solo sería un juego. – Te han visto conmigo así que supongo que ellos ahora creen que tenemos una relación más fuerte que una simple amistad… creen que eres mi prometida._

_-Pero… pero –Bien pudiera decirles que era una mentira, si podía ¿no?_

_-Ellos no son personas como las que tú conoces Sakura-chan, son tipos que están dispuestos a todo con tal de conseguir lo que quieren y…- Fue ahí cuando su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió que quería hacer algo más por ese chico frete a ella. Naruto cerró sus puños con fuerza y tembló de algo que ella no sabía, su expresión se torno furiosa y desesperada – cuando ellos se lleguen a enterar de que eso no es verdad, si se enteran que aun no eh conseguido a alguien…si te hicieran algo a ti Sakura-chan yo…- Sus orbes azules la miraron desesperado, nunca lo había visto así, tan destrozado, con tal furia reprimida – por eso Sakura-chan, por favor, no pidas que me aleje, acéptame… - Y esa última suplica termino por derrumbar la barrera que había en ella –solo sera mientras sepa que hacer, por favo… - Se levanto y coloco sus manos sobre las de él. Estaban frías._

_-Vamos Naruto, se está haciendo tarde y solo llevas puesta esa polera…- Tomo su mano y lo jalo encaminándolo fuera del parque, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tan solo sabía que no quería verlo así._

_-Sa…Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan esto es serio, por favo…_

_-Naruto, toda novia se preocupa por su novio así que cumple mi capricho de ir a casa y ponerte algo, no quiero que te resfríes…- Entonces el sonrió e hiso algo inesperado. La abrazo y le susurro un gracias._

Ti, ti, ti, ti, ti… Aventó el despertador hacia la ventana y se miro al espejo, vaya que hoy si tenía ojeras…

-Maldito Naruto…- Maldijo para ella misma…- ¡VAYA NOVIO ME EH CONSEGUIDO! – y esta vez todo el vecindario la escucho.

* * *

Podía sentir las miradas en su espalda, escuchaba los susurros que tiraban tras ella y la furia en los ojos de las chicas cuando entro al salón. Hinata estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno cuando volteo a verla con la cara roja y la alegría en sus ojos perlas.- Sa…Sakura-chan.- Voltearon de golpe mientras ella intentaba inútilmente de no desmayar y gritar ¡QUE HACEN MIRANDOME CON ESAS CARAS DE IDIOTAS!

-¡Frentona, tienes que contármelo todo!- Más que animada la rubia se levanto y se acerco a su aturdida amiga rosada, vaya que corrían las noticias y no era para menos, después de enterarse por boca de Hinata el chisme corrió como pólvora por toda la escuela ¡El chico nuevo más guapo y la nerd simplona-pecho-plano novios!

-¡No hay nada que contar Ino-cerda!

-Per…perdón Sakura-chan…- Con lagrimillas en los ojos se levanto y la abrazo con fuerza –No…no quería decirlo, pe…pero cuando Sasuke-kun m-me dijo…

-Hinata no es culpa tuya…-No, por supuesto que no era culpa de la chica de ojos perlas que tenía en sus brazos, era culpa del idiota de su novio falso…-¡NARUTO!

-¡Hola Sakura-chan yo estaba a punto de ir a bus…!- El golpe y el ardor en su cara los reconoció enseguida, no había otro que doliera más que los golpes de Sakura, por lo menos eran los que lo tumbaban más lejos. Tiro el bote de basura y cayo adolorido fuera del salón. En dos pasos furiosos y rápidos ella llego a donde él y lo levanto como si de un trapo se tratase.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA NARUTO TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE AHORA!- Con un ojo morado y las lagrimas saliendo a chorros Naruto miro al demonio más precioso de todos.

-Sakura-chan…se supone que ese es el punto…-Las mejillas de ella se tornaron rojas y en medio del dolor Naruto sonrió satisfactoriamente.- somos novios después de todo… - Mecánicamente giro su cabeza para encontrarse con las caras furiosas de las chicas de sus salón, todas, absolutamente todas tenían escrito ¡MUERTE A SAKURA!, en sus frentes. La mirada reprobatoria de Ino y la cara de miedo de Ten-Ten le hicieron comprender que al final de la clase ella sería sometida a un sermón sobre cómo tratar a un novio.

-¿Eh?... ¡que! – Joder por que la molestaban tanto, ¡era su novio falso no el de ellas!

-Perdona…Sakura-chan…

-Dejémoslo ya Hinata…- En silencio y bajo la feliz sonrisa del rubio Sakura y sus compañeros se sentaron en sus pupitres, Kakashi-sensei había entrado.

Sentado allí en el pasto medio húmedo por la brisa estaba él. Parecía que iba a llover, no traía paraguas así que como siempre lo dejo pasar y se dedico a mirar a sus compañeros de equipo, todos riendo, algunos comiendo, comiendo como Sasuke, su amigo, rival y medio primo con su pequeña novia Hinata Hyuga, hubiera sido más fácil si ella hubiese sido su esposa ¿Por qué?, por el simple hecho de que ellos ya la habían aprobado y no necesitaría pasar una prueba más. Tan solo saberla hija de la poderosa estirpe Hyuga calificaba para ser la perfecta prometida del futuro heredero de la familia Namikaze.

Pero no podía lamentarse ahora, tenía que proteger a Sakura-chan de Akatsuki a como diera lugar, Sasori ya la había visto y no dudaba que en cualquier momento que el creyera oportuno atacaría, la haría suya, lo supo al ver como examinaba a su hermosa niña valiente mientras besaba su mano aquella vez. La rabia volvió a invadirlo, habían tocado a su preciosa flor con sus nauseabundos labios de mier…

-Naruto…- Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, al verla sonreír caía en cuenta de que debía protegerla de los que quisieran lastimarla, incluso de el mismo.- Hace frio, seguro lloverá – Preocupándose por el sin que ella se diera cuenta, así era Sakura-chan, lo descubrió aquella vez cuando bajo de la azotea con el corazón destrozado por su egocéntrico amigo. La había visto despedirse de sus amigos en el almuerzo y la siguió sin saber por qué, entonces la vio llorar al detenerse frente a la puerta de la azotea, su corazón se acelero de rabia al verla tirar esas gotas que parecían brillar en su mejilla blanca, sabía que es chica lloraba por su amigo y fue también esa la primera señal de que ella sería algo importante en su vida.- ¡Hey! Despierta Naruto, todos se fueron ya, tenemos que irnos también, siento la brisa esta apunto de llover.- Se levanto y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando ella lo miraba, solo ella podía causar ese efecto en él.

-Nee Sakura-chan, no quería molestarte con lo del…-trago saliva cuando ella lo miro a los ojos…-con lo de…

-Basta ya, te estoy ayudado para hacer no se qué cosa con tu familia de príncipes en Inglaterra. Aunque aun no me la termino de creer Naruto, no es como si todos los días tu mejor amigo te dijera que es el príncipe de Asturias…

-¡El primo Eddgar es un tonto no me compares con él! –Refunfuño enojado

-Yo, no me refería a… ahí olvídalo démonos prisa…- Entraron al salón vacío y cogieron sus mochila, ella saco su paraguas azul y lo miro unos segundos antes de hablar y recordar la pequeña charla que Ino y Ten-Ten le habían aventado… maldición, ¿Por qué era tan importante conocer a los padres de Naruto? ¿Quien rayos quería saber más de él?

- yo quería…- Hablo rompiendo el silencio y el volteo a verla, la cara apenada e indecisa de la chica enterneció su mirada, las cosas con Sakura no serían nada fáciles si ella le mostraba facetas encantadoras que él no pudiera resistir.

-Dime Sakura-chan…- sonrió de oreja a oreja

- Bueno es que como soy tu novia… ¡no! Ósea no una novia de verdad porque nuestro noviazgo es falso, así que tu novia oficial no soy pero como si lo fuera porque… ¡no! ¡Hay olvídalo!- Quería reír al ver a su Sakura-chan temblar y actuar como una niña pequeña frente a él.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, dime lo que tengas que decir, si vamos a actuar un noviazgo es mejor que lo hagamos bien ¿no?

-Sí, ti-ti-tienes razón, solo actuamos y es mejor que lo hagamos bien, no es porque en verdad seas mi novio y eso jejeje jejeje…bueno yo, a mi me gustaría…me, me gustaría conocer a tus pa…pa…padres – Se tocaba el cabello mientras esquivaba su mirada, sus mejillas encendidas y esa sonrisa chueca por no saber que decir produjeron un risa y un suspiro por parte de él. Definitivamente no podría con Sakura-chan.

-Vallamos a mi casa Sakura-chan, leíste mi pensamiento. – Las gotitas empezaron a caer una por una mojando otra vez a Konoha, los días nublados parecían no terminar, pero a cierto chico rubio eso no le importaba, tenía su propio verano personal, la presencia de Sakura-chan.

Bajo un paraguas azul caminaba gritando lo descuidado, tonto, idiota y olvidadizo que era el chico que caminaba junto a ella.

-Perdón Sakura-chan, pero se me quede dormido y cuando salí parecía que no llovería así que….

-Así que no te importo verdad…

-Perdón.

- Idiota…-suspiro mientras sonreía débilmente -Está bien, supongo que no hay problema.- No se podía enojar con el por algo así ¿verdad?

Las gotas salpicaban sus medias azules, definitivamente había sido un mal día para llevar falda y no es que amara llevar falda, realmente la odiaba pero en el maldito instituto al que iba no se le permitía llevar pantalón, así que no le quedaba otra más que conformarse con envidiar a los chicos y sus jeans azules sobretodo en época de invierno.

-Pasemos a por ramen Sakura-chan.- Asintió olvidándose del dilema del pantalón vs falda, había otras necesidades que tenía que sufragar rápidamente, por ejemplo el ruido de su estomago.

No había nadie en las calles así que bajo un silencio total se escucharon las cortinas de un puesto cerrarse. Fue entonces cuando las pisadas y las respiraciones agitadas también se unieron al murmullo de las gotas cayendo.

-¡Naruto deja de correr!- Su voz agitada y enojada se dejo escuchar después de un rato siguiéndole el paso con el paraguas tratando inútilmente de taparlo de la lluvia.

-Van a cerrar Sakura-chan, ¡APURATE SAKURA-CHAN! –La tomaba de la mano mientras sus zapatos salpicaban todo a su paso…

-¡NARUTO EL PARAGUAS, NO QUIERO MOJARME IDIOTA! – Corriendo bajo la lluvia con un paraguas que ya no servía de nada su ropa escurría y ella temblaba de frio.- ¡NARUTO EL GATO! –Volteo y el pobre minino maulló con desesperación, el paraguas salió volando, las mochilas cayeron en algún lugar y el puesto de ramen cerro sin que ellos se dieran cuenta…

Chocaron con un bote de basura público tratando de esquivar al lindo gato negro que trataba de huir de la lluvia. El pequeño animal salió sano y salvo sin ningún rasguño que lamentar y huyo después tras unos árboles, el paraguas azul favorito de la ojos de jade quedo destruido tras ser aplastado por la mochila voladora de Naruto mientras los dos cuerpos trataban inútilmente de levantarse del frio suelo.

-Me…estoy…mojando –chillo mientras intentaba pararse. Sus cabellos rosas empapados le cubrían el rostro y el frio se apodero de ella mostrándose en un estornudo.- Te…di-di-di-dije que dejaras de-de-de-de co…co…correr idiota – Apenas alzo la cara se dio cuenta de que no había tocado si quiera el piso mojado, había caído en algo suave y tibio, algo que se movía despacio al compas de una respiración…

-Sakura-chan ¿estás bien? – Movió su cara y se encontraron, los ojos zafiros y los jades se miraron de cerca mientras la lluvia lesa caía encima. ¿Es que acaso el mundo se empecinaba en demostrarle que los ojos de Naruto era hermosos? Lo odiaba, definitivamente lo odiaba.

Aquel rostro sonrojado estaba a un solo centímetro del de él, mojado, suave y a su merced podría besarlo en el momento que él quisiera, podría, podría, si, valla que el…-Este, Sakura-chan, estas aplastándome- …no se atrevería ¡RAYOS EL NO SE ATREVERIA!, ¿Por qué los golpes de Sakura-chan tenían que doler tanto? ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN! Y con lagrimitas en los ojos se reclamo internamente no aprovechar el momento.

Se levanto aun temblando, su paraguas destrozado y su ropa mojada solo se debía a una causa amarilla, la misma causa que venía molestándola desde hacía ya más de una semana, su nombre despreciable le ponía los nervios de punta y ahora en ese mismo instante mientras se seguía empapando descubrió que más que ponerla nerviosa, ese nombre le hacía acelerar su corazón…Naruto idiota pensó.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO CORRIERAS IMBECIL!- grito sin saber por qué. Tal vez era mejor que admitir que tenerlo cerca la había puesto nerviosa… otra vez.

-Pero el gato Sakura-chan, la culpa es de ese imbécil gato…

-Eres un grosero, como se te ocurre hablarle así a un animal indefenso…

-¡AH! ¡Defiendes más al gato que a mi Sakura-chan! ¡Eso no es justo soy tu novio!

-¡NOVIO! ¿HAS DICHO NOVIO? ¡Recuerda que es un noviazgo falso idiota! ¡¿Y quien dijo que estaba defendiendo al gato? ¡Fue tu culpa que nos mojáramos!

-Pero se atravesó en mi camino Sakura-chan ¡DEBERIAS CUALPAR A ESE TONOT ANIMAL SIN SESO!

-¡AQUÍ EL UNICO SIN SESO ERES TU NARUTO! ¡HASTA UN GATO SABRIA ESO!

-¡EHHHH! ¡Ves lo haces otra vez! ¡Estas defendiendo al gato otra vez Sakura-chan!

-¡Nadie está hablando de un gato! ¡Mira! ¡Rompiste mi paraguas eres un tarado Naruto!

-Sakura-chan es tan mala, no debí elegirla como novia, debí haber elegido a… -Miedo, mucho miedo, eso fue lo que él sintió al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más, sus piernas se entumieron y un frio aterrador le inundo toda su espina vertebral, abrió los ojos lentamente y ahogo un grito de auxilio al ver la extraña aura roja que envolvía a su novia falsa.

-Así que…

-Sa… Sa… Sa… Sakura-chan, yo no, no lo dije…

-Yo no soy una buena novia ¿verdad?, soy mala ¿verdad?

-¡NOOOO! –Movía sus manos negando todo rastro de imprudencia que había cometido.

-Bueno Naruto, perdona no ser una novia falsa genial…

-¡AAAHHH! –Se acercaba a él con una sonrisa de ángel, simplemente macabra- ¡SAKURA-CHAN NO LO DIJE ENSERIO! ¡SA….! –Demasiado tarde.

* * *

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda sin saber por qué, miro por la ventana en dirección a la calle y sintió por primera vez en su vida que un alma estaba siendo torturada cerca del puesto de ramen.

-¿Qué pasa Shika?

-¿Eh? –Volteo sobresaltado –Na… nada solo miraba – Sonrió a su novia y la tomo por la cintura antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-¿A que vino eso? – La soltó y se sentó en el sofá de la casa Yamanaka

-Solo se me dio la gana…eso es todo. – La rubia le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado. – Hey, que le dijiste a Sakura, salió a buscar al idiota de Naruto bastante… ¿confundida?

-Esa frentona ingrata, debería cuidar más a su novio. Es una golpeadora compulsiva, no me extraña la idiotez de Naruto con tantos golpes, me pregunto qué será de él en unos años. – Sakura tenía que cambiar o si no su noviazgo terminaría en la mier… mejor hablar de temas más interesante- Nee Shika, -Le miro con coquetería mientras se pega a él de una manera más que provocativa.- olvidémonos de la frentona un rato si…- Se sentó encima de él con las piernas de una manera muy… sugestiva…, su corazón se acelero, a ese paso tendría un gran paro y no podría continuar con el jueguito

-I…Ino… ¿Qué haces?... tu pa…pa…pá –Atrapo sus labios y los besos furiosamente, un beso de pasión que transmitía el repentino calor que hacía en aquella habitación.

-¡Pastelito!, ya llegó papá…- Se cayeron del sofá y ella rodo hasta topar con la mesa, él se levanto rápidamente mientras trataba de acomodarse la camisa blanca manchada de labial rosa.

-¡Papi! – Se abalanzo contra él y le beso en la mejilla –Regresaste…pronto…- Su voz ocultaban furia y decepción.

- Si pastelito, mira lo que te… que hace el aquí –Sus ojos se oscurecieron y Shikamaru pudo ver su vida pasar frente a él.

-Se…señor Yamanaka… yo…

-Vino a comer con nosotros papi, yo le invite. Prepare tu comida favorita

-¡Oh no! – Ino en la cocina dolor de estomago seguro.

-¡Que dijiste Nara! – La voz del rubio mayor sonó furiosa y con un tono sádico al final.

-Na…nada señor…- Ino lo fulmino con la mirada, le había escuchado perfectamente.

-Bien, entonces nos acompañaras a probar los deliciosos manjares de mi solecito.- Si, el asalta cunas de Shikamaru Nara también comería de la letal comida de su pastelito. Por lo menos el dolor de estomago lo compartiría con alguien.

-Problemático…-susurro mientras seguía a Ino y su futuro suegro al comedor. Esa tarde lluviosa sería una tortura inolvidable…

* * *

Abrió la puerta después de tocar varias veces, la perilla giro y después de asomar la cabeza entro.

-Con su permiso – No había nadie, era el colmo. –Vamos despabila y levántate ya, no fue para tanto Naruto. – Voto le bulto que llevaba medio arrastrando y lo aventó al piso. La casa estaba tibia y podía oler algo delicioso.

-Sa…Sakura-chan…Perdona…me- Levanto su cara mientras se arrastraba como babosa a los pies de su amiga…perdón de su novia.

-Vamos fue tu culpa… - Un hilo de sangre corría por su ojo derecho resbalando por las marcas zorrunas de su mejilla, sus manos moreteadas y raspadas le ardían y sentía que su estomago estaba hecho un nudo. –Si no te hubieras lanzado por aquel barranco no estarías así Naruto.

-Estaría peor…

-¡QUE!-

-Na…nada… solo trataba de salvar mi vida, además yo no sabía que existían barrancos en Konoha.- Se levanto del piso y se acerco a su novia… perdón amiga. – No hablaba enserio sobre lo de buscar a una novia mejor Sakura-chan, no habría nadie mejor que tu…- El agua que le escurría de falda y blusa se evaporo ante tal comentario, su cara roja y caliente de vergüenza funciono mejor que un secadora. -Voy a por toallas –sonrió inocentemente como si no hubiese dicho nada impórtate mientras se perdía por un corredor, ella tan solo terminaba de evaporarse.

La casa era bastante grande, la alfombra olía a nuevo y le dio pena tener que mojarla, maldición estaba en la casa de Tsunade-sama y su esposo, ella sola…con…con… trago saliva…con Naruto.

-Perdón Sakura-chan, pero no encontré mas toallas que estas… ¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan?

-Na… nada –le quito la toalla crema que traía y se seco su cabello, Naruto solo la miraba y de cierta forma eso la puso nerviosa- Que… ¡que me ves Naruto!

-Perdón Sakura-chan – Toco levemente su mejilla para borrar el hilo de sangre que corría en ella, no había resultado buena idea caer encima de unas piedras…

-Valla -dijo acercándose a él instintivamente- se ve feo, bien dime ¿Dónde está tu botiquín?

-En mi habitación-La jalo de la mano sin que pudiera decir nada, sentirlo cerca se había vuelto una costumbre y en ese momento Sakura Haruno se pregunto si eso le agradaba o no.

Estaba sola fingiendo un noviazgo por razones que no entendía del todo, entonces ¿Por qué había accedido?, ella no se prestaba apara hacer cosas más allá de lo que pudiera entender pero en esa ocasión ver a Naruto con una mueca que no fuera de alegría o euforia le hacían sentir una presión en el pecho, un dolor que quería sanar. Cada vez que tocaba su mano provocaba una corriente desde la punta de sus dedos hasta lo más profundo de su estomago y eso para ella era nuevo, tan nuevo como la extraña sensación de vacío en su estomago cada vez que él le hablaba, la miraba o simplemente se acercaba, si ese era el odio ella definitivamente le odiaba con todo su ser.

La casa era enorme, pequeña en apariencia pero gigante en el interior, los pasillos alfombrados y con olor a nuevo daban un aire de estar dentro de un museo. Había cuadros y ella juraría haber visto a la misma Mona Lisa en persona. La lluvia afuera seguía cayendo y él temiendo un resfriado decidió dejar a Sakura en su cuarto para poder ir a preparar su baño.

-Voy a por el botiquín – Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba tan embobada como una niña pequeña mirando cada rincón de su pequeño cuarto y es que a comparación con el que tenía en Londres, aquel enorme lugar para Sakura era para él tan solo el armario de su vivienda anterior. Sonrió para sí mismo con ternura y salió de su habitación tarareando una canción cuyo nombre cursi no se pudo acordar.

Miraba sorprendida cada rincón, empezaba a caer en cuenta sobre el origen de Naruto, era un duque después de todo, aquella casa gigante para ella debería ser para el tan solo una casa de campo en donde pasar el rato. Claramente se dio cuenta de que la vida que ella vivía era tan pobre y común a comparación de la del chico de ojos zafiros, en pocas palabras, la tonta e idiota era ella, ella, Sakura Haruno quien había gritado, golpeado y maltratado a Naruto en realidad había osado a humillar a un…un… duque ¡dios mío Naruto era un duque! Y ella… era una… ¿¡PLEBEYA! Y con esos pensamientos entro el chico en mención con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un botiquín en su mano. Levanto la tapa del alcohol aun ida y el olor fuerte la despertó. Algodón + alcohol + herida = a grito de Naruto, regaños y uno que otro jalón.

-Te quejas demasiado Naruto

-Se más cariñosa Sakura-chan – Aquellos ojos de perrito la desarmaron, ¡Rayos! No podía evitarlo, verlo así tan…tan… lindo…. ¡HAY LO ODIABA!

-¿Eh?, son estos tus padres… -Levanto un cuadro pequeño que tenía en una mesa de madera. – Ella es… -Las palabras se perdieron en su boca

- Kushina, te dije que su cabeza era un tomate. –Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras devolvía su vista a aquella figura femenina de sonrisa enorme en la foto. Su hermoso cabello rojo caía en su espalda hasta llegar a sus rodillas, su piel color leche y sus sonrojadas mejillas la hacían preciosa, su bata color amarillo pastel se levantaba en un bulto enorme en su vientre y sus manos acariciando aquel bulto la hacía ver adorable. A un lado de aquella mujer tan fina y delicada estaba un hombre de cabellera rubia, su sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo deslumbraría a cualquiera y Sakura no fue la excepción, tan solo era una foto pero ver aquel apuesto caballero de ojos azules y perfil principesco la hicieron sonrojar, era alto y vestía de negro, su porte galante y esa piel levemente bronceada eran demasiado para una plebeya como ella. Naruto definitivamente no mentía cuando decía que era una especie de príncipe.

-El es mi padre – Eran casi idénticos a excepción de las patillas más largas y el no tener las marcas en sus mejillas. Aquel apuesto caballero bien podría ser la versión adulta de Naruto. – Deberías conocerlos algún día, seguro que mamá te adoraría.- Ella sonrió, seria increíble poder conocer a los duques de Inglaterra, pero más increíble sería poder conocer a los padres de Naruto, mas que duques quería conocer la verdadera personalidad de los padres de su amigo.

-Seguro Naruto, tu madre es hermosa…

-No tanto como tu Sakura-chan – Se quedo sin habla, sus labios se entreabrieron de la sorpresa ante el alago más directo que hubiera recibido jamás.- Voy a bañarme Sakura-chan antes de que pesque un resfriado…- Estornudo y un moco gigante le salió de la nariz pero esta vez a Sakura-chan le pareció adorable.

Al quedar sola otra vez le entro la curiosidad de seguir husmeando. Había varios cuadros en aquella enorme habitación, algunos símbolos extraños en pergaminos viejos que ella no entendía, salió de la habitación y como toda una metiche recorrió toda la casa, llego a un recibidor enorme en donde había más cuadros aun. Se detuvo en uno. Podía verlo perfectamente, sus cabellitos ya rubios se pegaban a su piel mojadita en aquella bañera azul cielo, sus piernitas gorditas y cortitas se encogían y sus manitas cerradas en un puño apenas y sobresalían de su barriga arrugada pero sobre todo aquellas hermosas y enormes orbes azulinas le miraban pizpiretas, no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de ternura, Naruto era tan hermoso cuando era bebe. Había muchas, pero todas de diferentes edades, cuando estaba aprendiendo a caminar, cuando había derramado helado rosa en su mameluco naranja y cuando estaba golpeando a un hombre de cabellos blancos y rayas rojas en su cara. Todas, absolutamente todas dejaban ver la personalidad del chiquillo de cabellos de sol, pero había algo raro, en ninguna aparecía Naruto con sus padres.

-Me pregunto si contara esa foto, aunque el aun no había nacido estaba con sus padres ¿no?

-Dijiste algo Sakura-chan…- Giro su cabeza y sintió su sangre caer a sus pies, de pronto esta empezó a hervir y recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro.- ¿Sakura-chan? – No podía moverse, tan solo estaba allí, mirando como una pervertida el torso desnudo del modelo que tenia frente a ella, su cabello escurría y las gotas resbalaban por sus músculos delineados perfectamente, su cuerpo bien formado le hiso querer tocarlo, como si fuese irreal, no era exagerado ni debilucho, era perfecto. – Sakura-chan, ¡Sakura-chan! –Se acerco a ella mientras la sujetaba de los hombros, ¿Qué le había pasado? Tenía la cara demasiado roja y parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Na…Na… Naru… Naruto…- ¡Que alguien se apiadara de ella! Si seguía así moriría por dejar de respirar, su corazón no podía latir más rápido por que saldría de su pecho y para terminar el tonto de Naruto se había acercado a ella a una distancia demasiado peligrosa.- Tu… tu…

-¿Yo?...

-A… a…ale…aléjate… de-de mi… -Podía oler la fragancia masculina que este emanaba, podía sentir el calor tibio que desprendía la cercanía de Naruto y también podía ver la toalla negra que se amarraba a su perfecta cintura bronceada. El sonido de un carro se escucho en medio de la lluvia.

-Parece que Tsunade obaa-san regreso.- ¡Gracias mundo! Naruto volteo y eso fue más que suficiente para liberarla de su embrujo. Lo empujo con todas su fuerza o al menos las que aún le quedaban y se tambaleo al sentirse de pronto liberada de aquella fragancia adictiva.- ¡Sakura-chan!...- Fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando había quedado debajo de él. Sus rostros estaba demasiado cerca y las gotitas de su cabello rubio le caían en la cara resbalando por sus mejillas y cuello, lo tenía encima de ella sosteniéndose en dos brazos para no aplastarla.

-¡NARUTO! –La puerta se abrió de golpe y el ruido de bolsas cayendo al piso se escucho por toda la casa. Una mano blanca alzo con fuerza bruta a un Naruto que temía por su vida mientras una aturdida chica de cabellos rosas se levantaba tambaleante - ¡JODER IDIOTA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON…!- La rubia y la rosada tan solo vieron la toalla negra que estaba en el piso.

-¡Valla Naruto al parecer sí que has crecido! – La voz picara de Jiraiya fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de volver a caer al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

-¡NARUTO!... –La voz de Tsunade se escucho una vez mas

-¡MALDITO ERO-SENNIN! ¡DEVUELVEME MI TOALLA! ¡JODER! – y la carrera por la preciada toalla negra dio comienzo en la casa ante la tétrica mirada de una rubia cargando a una pelirrosa.

Se sentía cómoda y calientita, tan tibia que le dio pereza abrir los ojos y dar un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba. Abrazaba las cobijas inconscientemente y se enrollaba en ellas tal cual niña traviesa y sonreía entre sueños relajando sus facciones al sentirse cómoda, todo bajo la mirada zafira de un ser entre las sombras que sentado sonreía alegre.

Ver a su Sakura-chan dormir era más gratificante que comer cualquier ramen ya fuera de cerdo o res.

-Dejala dormir idiota…- Giro su cabeza entre la obscuridad de su cuarto para toparse con la silueta superdotada de Tsunade obaa-san en la puerta. Susurrando bajito y a señas amenazadoras obligo al rubio a salir de allí.- ¡Qué demonios hacías semidesnudo con ella!

-La acosaba y apostaba su virginidad a mi autocontrol –sonrió descaradamente ganándose un golpe o varios de una rubia exasperada, ella no estaba para jueguitos.

-A menos que quieras quedarte bajo la lluvia con Jiraiya me tendrás que explicar todo… - Olvido contar la oportunidad de besarla mientras tropezaban en la lluvia, también omitió el caer a un barranco, el llevar a Sakura-chan a su cuarto y evito definitivamente mencionar las mil y una ideas que le surgieron en su cabeza al estar solo con ella.

-Entonces es tu novia…bien… ¿¡Maldición niño pero falsa! A que juegas NARUTO. Como piensas hacer que Sasori la deja en paz, en el momento en el que tomes a tu verdadera prometida el atacaría a Sakura.

-No pienso dejar que eso ocurra obaa-san…

-Oye…dejemos lo de obaa-san….- La voz temblorina y al punto de la histeria no intimidaron al niño de ojos azules que sentado con las piernas abiertas la miraba firme.

-Obligare a Sasori a regresar con migo, además al conseguir yo a alguien como mi esposa el automáticamente saldrá del juego, así que ya no tendrá por qué joder.

-No creo que sea tan fácil Naruto –La mirada reprobatoria que le brindo aquel niño rubio la sorprendió, jamás le había dirigido tal gesto. –Bien, bien, se hará como tu digas, espero ya lo hayas consultado con Minato y Kushina.

-No, pero ellos no se podrán oponer, es mi decisión. Seré el próximo líder ducal después de todo, no debo titubear ahora.

-Me…me sorprendes –Y vaya que lo hacía, desde cuando Naruto Namikaze se comportaba como un verdadero… ¿hombre? – hasta hace poco renegabas del puesto, es más juraría que Kushina estaba planeando tener otro heredero al ver el camino que tomabas.

-Las cosas… cambian.- Y con esas palabras se dirigió a su cuarto otra vez, había dejado un escenario pendiente, el más hermoso de todos, si él pudiera su hubiese quedado contemplándola el resto de su vida.

-Valla niño- susurro mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a una masa blanca que caía de rodillas temblando de frio.- Naruto ha crecido Jiraiya, ya no es estúpido.

-D-De… de… de lo cre-crecido n-no… no…no te… ten… tengo duda –La sonrisa temblorosa no le quito lo sarcástica e insinuante, maldito pervertido se había conseguido como esposo. Y con un golpe en la cabeza Jiraiya se levanto del piso.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y se levanto tallando sus ojos. Bostezo dos veces y se abrazo a sí misma la sentirse desprotegida de las cobijas, piso fuera de la cama y se estiro para desperezarse. Miro alrededor suyo pero la obscuridad le impedía ver más allá de la cama, cama… ¡cama! ¿Desde cuándo había llegado a la cama?, cama que no era suya, ropa que no… ¡ROPA! ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? Pero más importante quien la había desvestido…

-Sakura-chan ¿Cómo te sien…?

-¡TU PERVERTIDO DEVUELVEME MI ROPA!- El almohadazo que le tiro en la cara lo tumbo lejos como tantas veces, pero esta vez agradecía que fuera una almohada y no los puños de su Sakura-chan.

-No… yo no tengo tu ropa Sakura-chan, la tiene la obaa-san, no te preocupes – Se levanto y prendio el interruptor, ella cerro sus ojos instantáneamente al sentir la luz en sus ojos desacostumbrados por dormir.

-Pe… per… perdón –dijo agachando la mirada. Al verlo así solo podía recordar aquella sensación extraña, como podía ser tan tonta ¡haberse desmayado por ese inútil!

-Sakura-chan – no quería voltear a verle y no le miro –Sakura –Tomo uno de sus mechones sin que ella se diera cuenta y aspiro su aroma, el olor delicioso de su cabello había despertado en él algo que no había experimentado antes… deseo.

Ella no se movió, sentirlo cerca le provocaba un nudo en el estomago. –Lamento no haber podido comer contigo y no poder platicarte más sobre mis padres- Dejo caer el mechón de cabello de sus manos y el corazón de ella se acelero- creo que es mejor llevarte a tu casa, le pediré al viejo que me preste su carro

-Puedo irme sola

-No seas tonta Sakura-chan, aun llueve. –No es que fuera tonta, pero estar a solas con él una vez más… ya no era lo mismo.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes manejar? idio… -Se detuvo a su bica ya no le apetecía más llamarlo idiota. Dio una carcajada que logro quitar después de tanto el manto que cubría aquella parte que Sakura no quería aceptar.

- Voy a por las llaves, la obaa-san te espera con tus cosas. –Le revolvió el cabello tiernamente y salió de la habitación.

Miro el espejo que tenia frente a ella y se vio por primera vez, su cabello revuelto y su mirada soñolienta la hacían ver horrible, el pantalón negro le quedaba flojo y suelto, la enorme camisa tenía un olor a la que poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se había vuelto adicta, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus manos temblaban. Sus mayores temores habían sido descubiertos, así que dándose por vencida se dejo caer en el piso junto con aquel manto que se había empeñado a poner la primera vez que lo sintió. Sonrió a la chica del espejo que la miraba tímida e incrédula y por fin entendió el sentimiento que se encontraba debajo de aquella farsa, ese sentimiento nuevo que la convertía en una idiota igual que él, que la volvería una completa zafada y que le complicaría las cosa. Así con una sonrisa entendió que no había odio, que no lo habría y que nunca lo hubo, no, no era odio, era algo aun peor. Con la sonrisa en su boca y su cara de ironía aquella chica de ojos jades lo entendió.

Estaba enamorada.

-…De… Naruto… ¿Cómo ah pasado Sakura Haruno?... –Se sonrió a si misma antes de abandonar la habitación.

* * *

Las gotas caían después de casi una semana. Las clases habían terminado antes y ahora ellos se marcharían a sus casas gracias al mal clima. Las puertas se abrieron y todos los alumnos salieron ansiosos, menos dos.

-Naruto…

- ¿Si…Sakura-chan?

- Mi paraguas está roto… ya te lo había dicho antes

-Si Sakura-chan, lo dijiste toda la semana…- Trago saliva pesadamente

-Bien… -Conto hasta diez tres veces, Naruto suplicaba por su vida otras 4 más

-…-

-Olvidaste tu paraguas otra vez verdad Naruto.

-¡Si Sakura-chan! –Huyo corriendo dejando a una Sakura parada en la puerta mirando la lluvia caer y aun idiota mojarse. Sonrió, aguanto la risa y después soltó las carcajadas, ya no podía negarlo más. Dio un paso a la lluvia mientras colocaba su mochila tratando de cubrir su cabeza como lo venía haciendo desde hacía ya una semana. Corrió para darle alcance, después de todo amaba la lluvia, amaba mojarse y amaba al idiota que se mojaba también. Definitivamente ella estaba enamorada.

* * *

**_******* *_* jajaj ya, espero que les haya gustado, dejen mucho reviews siiii!**************_**

****** Bueno hehe nos leemos luego ok byebeye y besos n.n*********


End file.
